Ditsy and a Dog
by Ariana McKenzie
Summary: AU Inuyasha has been transformed by the late Kikyo, and Kagome must unknowingly save him from his fate. The catch: they must fall in love in less than a year, or he'll die. Based on Beauty and the Beast.
1. The Beast

A/n:......Yeah, I know, you don't have to say anything. I swear, this took me less than five minutes to write, and I was actually finishing up the next chapter of So Much For Pretending, but I got distracted by the new idea. It's Beauty and the Beast based, but I thought, come on, a funnier name is definitely needed here. Teehee. And guess what! This one's gonna have little or no angst! Aren't you all jumping for joy! Yaaaaaay! Hehe. Ok, read this and try not to flame me! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own him, get off my back.

_Ditsy and a Dog_

Chapter One - The Beast

He looked grumpily down at a flexed claw, fighting the urge to kill for the millionth time in the past five minutes. It was getting tiresome, and it was beginning to hurt his palms with the way he kept digging those powerful claws into his calloused skin.

He sighed and growled at the same time; a formidable sound if ever one was heard. The old maid in the corner cowered fearfully, terror running through her at the master's sudden transformation.

For weeks now, he'd holed himself in his room. It was nothing truly unexpected of course. If something this cruel should ever happen to her... Kaede was sure she wouldn't have any self-control in a single bone of her frail old body.

She'd tended to her master for years, ever since his father had died suddenly and his mother had gone into such a depression that she couldn't care for her son. The master's brother had left him, scoffing the child and his mother for being so helpless without their alpha male. 

Kaede heard her master sigh again, only this time it was in defeat, the first sort of sound she'd heard from him in ages. The last time he'd made that noise, it had been at his mother's death bed. Surely he wasn't going to kill himself...?

Kaede shook her head with a smile. No matter what happened to Inuyasha, he would remain the stubborn old hanyou with a stick up his butt, even if he was a full demon now. No way was he going to give up on living, even if he had no chance for freedom again.

The old woman hadn't realized that her master's ears had been swivelled towards her for a while now, and that he was cracking his fingers in anticipation. Finally, an old withered ear of Kaede's heard the cracking, and she slammed the door shut, exactly at the moment that Inuyasha leaped upon the place she once stood. 

She placed a hand over her wildly beating heart, cursing herself for not being as wary as she should have been. Inside, he might be Inuyasha, but this was not her master she was dealing with anymore. This was the side of him never revealed before. The side he himself never knew existed.

The growl sounded on the other side of the door.

"Old crone, I don't want to see you in here again!" Her former master barked. "Or anyone else!"

Kaede shakily bowed at the closed door, knowing that he could sense her every move anyway.

"Yes my lord, it shall not happen again." And with that, she backed away from the old double doors, and ran as though the hounds of hell were after her.

____________________________________________________________________________

So... how'd ya'll like my little prologue type thingy? Good? Oh yeah, I want EVERYONE to tell me something....and I need your sincere opinions on this, and I will be taking a poll or whatever, and if you're sad because of the outcome, it'll be your fault for not reviewing. I need to know: if you had to choose, which story would you want me to continue? Either So Much For Pretending, Sweet Salvation, Ditsy and a Dog, or more songfics? I really want to know, because in case I'm too swamped to work on all of them, I want to know which one to try and pursue the most. Get it? So yeah, review and give me your opinion! PLEASE! I want to know what most of you want and what my best choice is (or which one is my best story : P) So pick and choose! Thanks! -Ariana


	2. The Beauty

A/n: Yippeee! Chapter 2 already! Am I good or what??? Yeah, I know I am. Thank you, thank you. Okay everyone! Read and review!

Disclaimer: You aren't getting another one out of me...read the other ones....

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 - The Beauty

Kagome sat smiling in her hut, preparing some medicinal herbs that were needed throughout her village. Her brother Souta was snoring in a corner, and her grandfather was doing the same thing in another. The only person missing in the hut was her mother.

Kagome looked up again, peeking around the curtain that was masquerading as a door. She squinted, hoping that it would help her spot her mother running up the path to be welcomed home.

She'd been gone for nearly a week now, and although it wasn't anything totally out of the ordinary, Kagome was beginning to miss her mother.

She had said something about helping Kagome's godmother Kaede over at the now abandoned lord's castle. Something had happened there a long time ago, and Kagome wondered what it was, though no one would tell her.

She had heard about the lord of the castle who used to reside there. "A powerful demon," one would say. "And the most beautiful human in the world as his lady," said another. Then the comical one in the crowd would burst out laughing while saying, "And together, they created a powerful hanyou who was beautiful as well!" 

Then someone (like Kagome's grandfather) would correct them stoically, saying that it was the demon lord's previous son, a full-blooded demon, who was rather beautiful for a man. Then the snickers would erupt once more, and the conversation would be forgotten.

Kagome clung to those little outbursts. She wondered desperately about what had happened to them, and about what had happened at the castle.

Sadly, Kagome had her own problems to worry about. And in her opinion, they were much, much worse. _Ah_, she thought wearily, _here comes the specimen now_...

"Kagome!" A hand pushed the "door" aside, and a well muscled body that was vaguely concealed burst into the hut. She his her grimace with a disgustingly fake smile and rose to bow to Kouga.

Before she could bow though, the wolf-demon rushed forward and grasped her hand and kissed it formally. Then he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back so fast she got whiplash watching.

He kneeled for a moment, the anticipation and happiness on his face making her want to throw up. She liked Kouga, really, but come on, enough with the flattery and melodrama.

Smiling, she tugged her hand away and patted Kouga on the head.

"Thank you Kouga," she said as she accepted the flowers. She tried not to sneeze at the scent of the lavender. "But I'm a little busy right now..." She looked down at her herbs and looked a little nervously at the sleeping forms of the other males in the vicinity. They snored in response.

Kouga pouted and kissed her hands again, one at a time. She shivered at the contact. It was kind of creepy. Then he stood and hugged her to him.

"You're my woman Kagome." He announced, and then proceeded to high-tail it out of the hut, leaving a sputtering Kagome in his wake.

The miko waited until her suitor was out of earshot, then shook her hands in front of her.

"Eeeeew!" she squealed, and ran over to her sleeping brother to wipe her hands on the blanket covering him.

The noise woke up her little brother, and he grumpily opened his eyes, glared at her, then rolled over and cursed under his breath. Frustrated, Kagome slapped his butt with a roll of parchment at the utterance of said curses. Bad 12 year old brother, bad. 

Kagome trudged over to her herbs once more, and not even a minute passed before yet another presence darkened her curtain-way.

Without even looking up, she said, "Hello Naraku," in a kind tone.

The man in the curtain-way huffed and smiled, but stayed where he was. Kagome sneaked a peek at him. He really was a handsome man, but damn, was he creepy. At least Kouga was amusing. Naraku was just full of himself.

"So, Kagome," he drawled. "Would you care to take a walk?" he asked. Kagome looked up, her smile firmly in place. Slowly, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naraku, I must finish these poultices first thing. The epidemic that's started - " Naraku quickly cut her off. 

"Kagome, Kagome," he shook his head with a goofy smile that didn't fit his face at all. "That's all you ever think about. Silly miko, you need to learn to relax, have some fun!" The sentence sounded forced from the usually grumpy-looking man. 

"Yes," she agreed with a smile. "We human mikos are so funny sometimes..." She waited.

Naraku's face lost it's smirk, as she'd expected. "What do you mean by that?" he whispered. She smiled innocently. "Well, I'm pretty sure that demon mikos are no fun," she said sweetly. Naraku's face lost it's harshness and he began to smirk again.

Kagome hid her own smirk. She was probably the only person who knew he was a hanyou... and a filthy one at that. He certainly didn't have any good intentions. So she tended to leave the man alone. Unless of course, he came over to her hut like he did now...

"Come on, Kagome. One little walk, and you shall return once more to medicines and herbs." The smile he showed as he said this was unnerving, and Kagome shivered.

"No thank you, Naraku. I must tend to the wounded." Naraku stood there for another moment, before scowling and leaving the hut in a flourish. Kagome sighed and tried to finish her poultices.

  


~~~*~~~

  


The girl paced up and down the hall, frustrated beyond all reason. The monk was supposed to be tending to the master, not sleeping! But she would be damned if she was going to enter those chambers herself.

She sighed and thought about the master for a moment, then wearily returned to pacing. The new moon had passed, and still Inuyasha wouldn't come out. One whole moon since he'd isolated himself.

She stopped again and banged on the door to the houshi's rooms. This was getting extremely tiring. She could only pace for so long before she burned a hole in the floor. She looked down at said floor, trying to make out skid marks she knew were there...

And then she was hit in the face with the door.

Miroku peeped out, having heard and felt the collision. And he knew who was standing behind the door. No one could pound on a door that hard, other than Inuyasha and one other person.

And that one other person happened to be laying on the floor holding her nose in pain, while trying to glare at him with rage.

He gulped and backed into his room again. Sango pounced up onto her feet again, not going to miss the opportunity to kick Miroku's butt.

"Houshi!" she screeched, resuming her pounding on the door. No matter that her arms were tiring and her fist was turning red. She was angry.

She stopped when she heard a familiar growl behind her. Slowly, she rotated around to glare into the color red. Slowly, she frowned, then stepped back to allow her eyes to give her an entire view of the figure before her.

Nope, still all red. Another step back, and she gasped a very un-Sango-like gasp. The hand flew to the mouth and everything.

Standing before was Inuyasha as he now was. And he was scary. Even Sango, who had seen many frightening demons in her day, (like Sesshoumaru on a bad hair day), was frightened. But somehow, she could still see the old Inuyasha in him. Of course, he looked about the same, except for those strangely Sesshoumaru-like stripes, and the whole pink-eye problem. 

On further inspection, which she was not annihilated for, she found that it was no case of pink eye, but his eyes had quite seriously turned red, and had the prettiest cerulean blue irises...

She pulled back with a comical gulp and let Inuyasha decide what to do next. He raised an eyebrow at her, then at the door, still silent. She returned the look.

"Miroku," she whispered, then glared at the door. Inuyasha glared with her, and punched a hole over the doorknob of the heavy oak door and opened it easily.

There was Miroku, hiding cowardly under the sheets of his great big bed. Upon hearing the hole being made in the door, he had stared wide-eyed at it. Who knew Sango had such strength?

Then he discovered the real vandal. It was none other than his master Inuyasha, who was looking horribly grumpy this morning. Apparently he'd been staying up too late for the last month now, and he'd also been playing warrior or something...maybe he was pretending to be Sesshoumaru on a bad hair day? 

No, he realized. This was why his master had disappeared. He was a monster.

The monk squinted, trying to decipher the aura around his master. Sure enough, he felt the presence of a full-blooded demon, not that of a hanyou. And it was a very ticked off demon presence.

Inuyasha snarled, getting both the humans' attentions.

"Stop making that racket," he growled, his voice an octave deeper than normal and a raspy twang to it. "And get me some meat. Raw." he ordered, then stomped back out of the room.

Sango and Miroku just stared in silence at the space he'd occupied, then shared bewildered looks. 

What had happened to Inuyasha?

____________________________________________________________________________

Weeeell, there you go. I would like to apologize for my last author's note. That was only a Just-In-Case scenario. I am still writing, and as some of you may know, I have posted the 16th/17th chapter of So Much For Pretending (depending on whether or not you think of the prologue as a chapter). So, I have not stopped my other two fics by creating this one, I was merely struck by sudden genius. And, I know, you're all wondering, "Who are you and what have you done with our angsty and depressing Ariana?!" Well, I can't kidnap myself, so I suggest you drop that chain of thought and simply accept the fact that I can write happy, funny stuff :) Hope you have fun in all of your future readings! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I can't write without knowing whether or not I suck! Because that in itself would suck! Okay??? So review! Teehee.... later days! Thanks! -Ariana 


	3. The Mission

A/n: Yippeeeeee!! Chapter 3 begins! And this actually goes somewhere! Yes! *gives high-fives to all the reviewers* Well, have fun!

Disclaimer: Sigh..................

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 - The Mission

Kagome stirred the soup that was boiling over the open flames on the floor. Souta whimpered every once in a while that he was hungry, and Kagome shushed him in response.

Grandpa was sitting rather dejectedly in the corner, having been whacked by Kagome's spoon - ever the formidable weapon - across the knuckles when he tried to sneak a taste.

"How much longer Sis? I'm starving," he whined for the bajillionth time. Kagome sighed and ignored her little-brother-going-through-puberty. 

For a girl of 18 years, she sure had one of the crummiest jobs. She should be out in the world, maybe even in another hut, with little children running around her ankles. A husband may or may not be in the picture, depending on whether or not she was angry at that moment. 

Finally, all three were seated around the fire, content to slurp their stews loudly. Except for ojii-san. He was - again - sitting alone, pouting. Kagome looked up at him curiously, and he glared at his stew.

"Did you bless this stew Kagome?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, but obliged by waving her hand over his stew and muttering some mumbo-jumbo. He seemed pleased enough, and he eagerly dug into his meal.

As she was scraping the last bits of stew from her bowl, she felt a tingling on the very edges of her magic that surrounded the hut, warning of someone approaching. No... not warning. Welcome.

Souta jumped to his feet at the sound of horse hooves, and ran outside to greet both the horse and it's rider.

Kagome too, got up, but somehow kept her cool and walked calmly to her mother. Who, unabashed, grabbed her daughter lovingly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kagome smiled and hugged her mother, who had been absent for nearly three weeks now.

"How was Obaa-chan mama? Was she ill?" A cloud came over the older woman's face, but she smiled brightly down at her children.

"No darling, she merely needed my help and advice. I went over, and I helped them device a plan, so we no longer need to worry about our Kaede. She'll be fine." Kagome looked curious at her mother's words, but the former Higurashi-hime simply went into the hut to be welcomed home.

~~~*~~~

Kaede sat at the dining room table, a piece of furniture that occupied the length of the entire dining room. It was a table meant to hold many people, but as of late, it had seen no one but servants and an occasional inu-hanyou. 

Inuyasha had come out of his room a few times now, apparently more acquainted with this new situation. Sometimes, one would see him flex his muscles, and his knuckles would pop and crack. His eyes would blaze with an unknown fire that frightened all. Then, it would be gone. But as he was walking away, Kaede would see the blood dripping down his fingers. 

He needed a solution, and fast. Because Kaede had been with him longer than anyone else, he had told her the gist of what had happened.

The miko Kikyo, had been courting Inuyasha. At least, she thought she was. Inuyasha had shown neither opposition nor acquiescence, and Kikyo had thought herself his fiancé. Inuyasha, upon discovering this, had told her the truth, that he didn't really love her, and she had attacked.

She had placed the spell on him. And she left him one thing. The Shikon no Tama. With it, she said, one with a pure heart could make a wish. But, once she turned Inuyasha into a full-blooded demon, he would be without purity. 

To gain the purity, and his hanyou self once more, he must fall in love, and be loved back.

Kikyo had laughed cruelly and insanely, claiming that one without a loving bone in his body would never succeed. And, to push matters, she placed another spell on Inuyasha and the jewel. 

Exactly one year from the day she cursed Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama would explode. And with that explosion, Inuyasha himself would die. Painfully.

The only way to stop this from happening, was to rid himself of his demon form, to which the spell was clinging.

In other words, Inuyasha would either live and love, or die in pain and sorrow. 

Such an ultimatum, and it was horrible that the victim of the curse was such a stubborn ass about things. He would claim that he didn't care, that he would live. Nothing a worthless miko could do would harm him.

Kaede sighed wearily. Would Inuyasha ever be freed from his horrible curse? She sure hoped so.

On a lighter note, Kaede warmly recalled when her god-daughter had visited. The poor woman. Once a hime herself, she had lived and grown in a castle. But when the wars had traveled over to her father's lands, he had fought, and lost everything. Higurashi-hime was cast out, left on her own to try and survive.

She had found a husband after years of searching for the right man, and he had died in a war soon after his son was born. Souta had never known his father. And Higurashi-hime was left with two young children and a grumpy old father-in-law. 

Kaede had been her lady-in-waiting before her family's demise, and had had to move to another castle to find work. And she had discovered Inuyasha, a poor boy whose mother paid near to no attention to him.

Kaede had pounced on him, claiming that she would raise the child as her own, and raise him she did. But he never listened to her much anymore, even when he had been a hanyou. She just wasn't his mother. But the daiyoukai's widow wasn't able to take care of her child, and had died soon after her lifemate. 

The old woman sighed again, thinking back to her god-child. The woman had been told of the situation, and swore not to reveal anything to anyone. But she promised she would find a solution to the problem, and Kaede hoped it would come soon.

Inuyasha had 11 moons left to live.

~~~*~~~

"Kagome? May I ask a favor of you darling?" Kagome looked up from yet another set of poultices. Apparently, children didn't want to get better, and she had to lace miko magic into the herbs for them to work. She was exhausted, as the work drained her energy.

"Hai, mama?"

Her mother traced some patterns in the dirt floor, trying to think of something good and believable. Then she took one look at Kagome weary, drained face, and knew exactly what to do.

"Well, I couldn't help thinking how much you look tired lately, and I believe it would do us all some good if you took a break."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" she asked slowly. Her mother laughed.

"Sweetheart, no! I simply wish for you to take a few days to go down to a hot spring I stumbled upon in my travels. It's near that old castle, where Kaede used to work." The woman twiddled her thumbs in secret, hoping Kagome would buy it.

She did. "Sure mom," she said. "As soon as I get these finished..." her mother jumped to her feet and grabbed the travel bag, stuffing a few outfits and other necessities into it. Kagome watched her warily.

When her mother was quite finished packing, she grasped Kagome's arm and hauled her upwards. Her daughter sputtered, and tried to point to her herbs.

"I'll finish them darling. You just worry about getting refreshed." She went outside, trailing the girl behind her, and tied the bag and some food to the horse. Then she turned to her daughter with tears in her bright eyes.

"Momma, what's wrong?" she asked. The woman hugged her fiercely then, and Kagome laughed. "Momma, I'll only be gone for less than a week. No need to worry, I can defend myself just fine," she added as she tied a bow and quiver full of arrows to the poor animal.

Her mother nodded, and wiped the tears away. 

So, with a final farewell to her family, Kagome clucked her tongue to the horse, and it tottered away under the bulk, heading toward Inuyasha's castle.

Little did she know that she wouldn't be returning home.

____________________________________________________________________________

Well, I think this is coming along nicely, don't you? Oh yeah, I wanted to add a little dictionary of Japanese words in here....

_Hime_: a princess (in the sengoku-jidai, there were many provinces, and many princes, princes, etc. It would be natural for one to simply be kicked off the map)

_obaa-san_: grandmother/elderly woman

_ojii-san_: grandfather/elderly man

_daiyoukai_: Inuyasha's daddy, a _great_ youkai (not his actual name though)

Tell me if there are any more words that need clarification. You can also ask me for words in Japanese. I do have about three or four dictionaries, and I'm taking the class... So yeah....I'm actually moving forward into the plot! It's amazing! And I'm not being angsty! Am I? I'd like to think I'm not... Anyway, review and tell me what you think okeedays? And please, please please please read my other stories? I never realized that people (unlike me) don't click on the author's name to see if they have more fics! Sigh... Please read and review? Okee...later days! -Ariana

  
  



	4. The Meeting, and the Meddling

A/n: Ooooh, look at meee, I'm updating! Hey people, you need to review, or I might not write anymore...*sniff* All my teachers are telling me I'm not doing my work, and it's all for you people!!! I kinda laugh when my English teacher tells me to write more...hehe... ok, ending the fake guilt trip, I hope you have fun with this chapter! It's long! :D 

Disclaimer: I disclaim...see? Says so right over there *Points to last chapter*

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 - The Meeting, and the Meddling

Kagome looked around at the forest she rode through, gazing admiringly at the various foliage. A few animals popped their heads out at her passing, but none came close. A couple birds were singing in the trees, and she tried to spot the one she heard clearly.

Then she saw it. The little bluebird sitting about twenty feet in front of her horse, up above in an oak tree. Closing her eyes, she tried to hone in on the bird's mind, sensing it's aura and it's presence.

Soon, it's singing stopped, and she felt it's full attention on her. She opened her eyes with a smile, and whistled to it. It flew to her immediately, landing on the top of the horse's head, smack dab between the beast's ears.

She almost burst into giggles. She loved doing this. Talking to animals as though they were people was a great pastime. Even if it did make her look a little nutty.

"Hello sweetling," she crooned, reaching out to stroke the bird with a forefinger. It leaned into her touch, chirping it's pleasure, which she also felt in her mind. "Would you take me to the hot spring?" She closed her eyes again, willing her known information about the spring and it's location into the bird's mind. 

Once she was sure she'd given the bluebird everything she knew about the spring's whereabouts, she opened her eyes again and looked into the black eyes of the bird. They flashed blue for an instant, and Kagome cleared her throat nervously. 

Now that bird was more intelligent. She couldn't always control the information she gave to people, and sometimes she gave them more. She knew that the bird now had substantial knowledge for a bird, knowledge that might put it in danger. She sighed, praying to the gods that that wouldn't happen, and that the bird would live normally.

Then the bird whistled and got her attention again. It took off, flying slowly so that the horse could trot at an easy pace. No point in rushing after all.

Kagome watched the little bluebird with fascination. It was free here, in its natural element. It had no problems in finding a home, it knew. It never had to worry about its parents, or its siblings. Or its crotchety old fart of a grandpa. It was free.

She sighed, wishing freedom for herself. It was hard to find a place to belong. A miko such as herself would roam from place to place, healing until the villagers would see her as something to fear, and then she would leave again. She didn't wish for that life at all.

She wanted to be a bluebird, flying freely for all its days until it found absolute contentment. And maybe a mate to share her life with.

Kouga was nice and all, but she didn't know him. What was the point of making an effort like that, if the person might turn out to be horrible somewhere along the road? She'd rather be friends with someone, get to know them with relatively little romantic indication. A little, of course, or nothing would ever happen.

She dreamed of her knight in shining armor, just like all those western tales. Of princesses and princes, dragons and fighting "the bad guys". 

Of course, here there actually _were_ dragons, and they were no fun at all. Unless you met a nice one, which was actually a pleasant experience if one went about it right...

She chuckled to herself. Sometimes she hated being a dreamer, someone who was never happy with what they had. Always wanting something more. But it was fun to dream.

She clucked to her horse, urging it forward. They continued on for a while, following the little bluebird wherever it went. Soon enough, maybe too soon, the territory began to look unfamiliar to Kagome, and she knew she'd just gone farther than she ever had before. 

She began to think about her mother, about why she sent her on her way like this. Surely there were some ulterior motives here? She couldn't understand. Kagome had so many responsibilities back at her village, she wondered how, or why, on earth her mother would let her go. It really wasn't making any sense at all.

"Oh well," she said to herself, and to her horse, whose ears flitted back at the sudden noise. She was content with a hot spring to sink into every once in a while. She was thinking too much about this.

Another hour and 2 pit-stops later, they finally arrived at the hot spring. Looking past it, she could see the dark black and grey of the castle looming less than a mile away. 

"Maybe I'll visit it later," she said to herself, and motioned to the little bluebird. She held out her hand to it, and it nuzzled against her bent fingers. She brought her hand to her mouth and kissed the top of its tiny little head. It chirped, and then flew away back into the forest, searching for its home.

Kagome sighed, staring after the bird longingly. Then she turned back to the wonderful hot spring before her and grinned in anticipation. Quickly, she closed her eyes and put her hands out, searching for anyone or anything that could happen upon her while she bathed. Content, she looked around the pool, and almost laughed. 

There were large rocks spread all around the parameter of the spring, just perfect. She walked around, touching each stone briefly, adding a little power to each one. She came back to the rock she began at, and drew her arms up and clapped them together above her head. When she drew them down, a pink aura surrounded the area in a dome, then vanished as it became invisible. 

Anyone passing by would see an empty, drained spring that - from the looks of it - had been dry for years.

Chortling in giddiness, she shed her clothing quickly, draping the items over her horse, who chewed contentedly on the grass inside Kagome's protection bubble. She almost jumped into the spring, but remembered her soap. 

She searched through her bags, finally finding a little leather pouch full of sand soap. She broke a piece off of the larger chunk, then allowed herself to jump in, laughing when the sand stone turned into a mass of bubbles.

Once she was done cleaning herself, she just sat and enjoyed the pool's warmth, eventually slipping into a light sleep. 

An few hours later, Kagome stretched, finally finished with packing her things on her horse. She'd taken a little lunch break, and that, plus her bath, was getting her feeling very energized. 

_So_, she decided, _I'm taking a walk_. 

Someone just decided something she'd regret for a _long_ time.

~~~*~~~

Inuyasha paced up and down his battered room, every once in awhile knocking something off a pedestal or tearing something with his elongated claws. There was pain and conflict on his face, which was why no one else was in the room. He didn't want anyone to witness his pain.

He wanted his servants and everyone who had been his friend to see him like he used to be. Sure, this form was powerful, but he didn't want anyone else to leave his life. Not that he'd openly admit that.

Right now, he needed a plan. He wanted to be free from this curse, to be a hanyou again. He'd never realized, in all the time he'd wanted to be a demon, that it would be like this. This horrible pain every day, trying to deny himself the things his body seemed to want. It was slow and painful torture.

Kikyo. That hateful woman who had done this to him. He'd never understand it. She had been so kind, so loving. But he simply didn't want to settle down. And he certainly didn't want to become human for her. She was kind, and he liked her a lot. But that was asking a lot for someone you'd met only recently.

But Kikyo - poor lost soul - took that as a direct attack on the feelings between them. He couldn't straight out say he wasn't ready for any kind of marriage. No, he had to be an ass and even go so far as to mention love. It was his own fault for leading her on.

And now he was stuck like this. So he needed help. And fast. 

~~~*~~~

Kagome swept a few stray hairs off her forehead. It was hot! If she knew that the temperature would go up like this, she wouldn't have come here.

She snorted a very unladylike snort. As if. She would have come here to this gigantic, beautiful, enrapturing castle just to satisfy her curiosity, whether or not it was hot.

Although, it was _really_ hot. Maybe there would be water inside the abandoned castle? She sure hoped so.

As the castle loomed closer and closer, she began to hear noises. Not frightening noises. People noises. Ans as they got louder and louder, she began to think that maybe the castle wasn't, in fact, abandoned.

Sure enough, when she and the horse pushed through the last of the trees, Kagome saw a village. And there, behind it, was the castle. And it was _biiig_.

So she stood there in awe for a few moments, admiring her surroundings with something akin to horror. Her mother had lied! She'd said this place was abandoned! Had she meant for Kagome to discover this, or was it an accident?

Kagome had half a mind to go straight home, and kill her mother, but the other, curious and wonderful half, decided to stay and poke around.

She looked around at the village people and frowned. They looked...grumpy. Or sad. Or both, depending on age and gender.

She continued to frown, looking for any visible signs of Happy. But there was no Happy to be found. Kagome sighed, and then jumped in the saddle at the sight of a familiar face.

"Kaede baa-chan!" She ran to the old woman, who smiled and returned the furious hug. Kagome was a strong child, but what was she doing here? Was this what Higurashi-hime was speaking of?

"Kagome, what brings ye here?" She asked kindly. Kagome smiled giddily.

"Mama sent me here to take a bath Obaa-chan!" Kagome continued to smile, and Kaede fought the urge to shake her head at the girl.

"Hai, child, but why are ye _here_?" She gestured behind her to the village and the castle.

"Oh that,"Kagome replied. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I dunno. I was kind of curious about it." Then she hugged Kaede again. "It's been so long Obaa-chan."

Kaede smiled down at Kagome. It had been a while. She hadn't seen Kagome since she was a little girl. And now she was all of...?

"How old are ye child?" she asked kindly, a tiny voice speaking in the back of her mind.

"18 for 3 moons now Obaa-chan," she answered promptly. Kaede nodded slowly, a grin forming on her face.

"Come inside the castle, child, I have need of your assistance." Kagome complied happily, bounding swiftly into the castle.

Kagome looked up at the decorations inside the castle, and her mouth hung wide open, never having seen such wealth before. Servants bustled about, heaps of food piled onto platters in the hands.

She was feeling at home already.

~~~*~~~

From up above, Inuyasha stood growling at the window. A miko? Who the hell was she, and why was Kaede letting her in?

Inuyasha paced up and down his room, knocking things over in his fury. Kaede was up to something. He could smell it. More like he could smell her fear, and that meant the same thing. She was definitely up to something.

He'd bet anything it had to do with him. The worst thing about this entire ordeal was that he still thought the same thoughts, felt the same about most everything.

Mind, he was angrier about more, but that didn't count. If he said he was still the same, then he was. No argument.

And that girl, who the hell was she?! He'd never seen her before, though she did look a little too familiar. And therefore, she had no right to intrude.

He began to move to open his door, but stopped before his claws reached the handle. Thinking, for once, he ran over to a long forgotten chest.

He pried it open with a claw, breaking locks quickly and easily. Finally, he grasped what he was aiming to find.

Inuyasha held up the mask and looked at it, a smirk fighting it's way onto his face. How ironic. It was a dog mask, one fashioned to look like his late father.

"If the old man could see me now..." he growled. He didn't remember much about his father, but he knew enough to assume that he would be mightily pissed about this.

Placing the mask on his face, he stomped over to the cracked mirror. His red eyes were hidden by shadows, making them look merely dark, and the blue shone through a little. The purple stripes on his face were shielded from sight as well. His fangs were the only thing on his face that weren't hidden, but he didn't care. Those and his ears were still like a hanyou.

At least she'd know he was a hanyou. He couldn't let her know about his transformation. Inuyasha slapped himself when reality set in. He couldn't let her leave at all! No one was supposed to know about him even being alive!

Finally, he deemed himself worthy of being seen in public - albeit a small public - and managed to only stomp down the stairs. Normally he trampled, but he wanted information. He couldn't get any if this bitch ran away.

~~~*~~~

Kagome pulled her eyes off the tapestries and focused on Kaede. It was very difficult to do, but she managed somehow.

"Child, I must ask a favor of ye," the old woman croaked out. Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'What's with all the favors,' she wondered. 'Ooo, I bet Kaede had ulterior motives too!' Kagome smiled innocently at her great-god-mother.

"The lord of our castle has taken a dire illness, and ye are the first miko who's passed recently. We'd all appreciate it if ye might take the lord under your wing," she finished.

Kagome tried not to pout. 'No ulterior motives at all.'

"Hai!" she said spiritedly. Might as well do something here. She'd send a message to her mother tonight, if she could somehow - 

"Oi! Wench!"

Kagome blinked. Intrigued, and ignoring Kaede's horror-stricken face, she turned around...

And screamed.

____________________________________________________________________________

OOOO!!!! I just wrote you guys 5 ½ pages! Oh yeah! Good for me! Teehee, please review?? And read my other stories! They are in dire need of critiquing and/or loving! :) Paweeeese? Alright, have fun reading and REVIEWING! ^ _ ^ Love ya'll.... -Ariana


	5. The Development

A/n: Hmm....I actually have nothing to say, other than read and review! (You got off easy) Btw, where I would usually put asterisks to signal a change in scene, there is now a bar, because ff.net is going crazy and asterisks like...don't exist or something. Sorry guys! R&R Pleeeeeeeeease! :)

Disclaimer: cries pitifully and hugs Miroku doll (which I have btw...thank you Risa!)

* * *

Chapter 5 - Developments

Everyone in the room stood still, their silence a startling contrast to the high-pitched squeals of Kagome. Kaede and the other servants winced; the other person in the room growled.

His hands were plastered on top of his head, and his mouth was contorted into a snarl of obvious displeasure. The mask on his face hid all else, and it stuck out on his face like any normal dog's face. Sadly, it had been created to promote fear in enemies, and it had scared Kagome half sense-less.

The screaming didn't seem to be waning, and Inuyasha soon tired of it.

He stomped over to the girl, whose eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He placed his hands on her shoulders and yelled with all his might into her ears.

Thankfully, Kagome opened her eyes and stopped shrieking. She looked wide-eyed up at the demon, and opened her mouth once more.

He placed a clawed hand over her lips, muffling her second scream. Although she couldn't see it, he glared evilly at her, and his nostrils flared.

He could smell her fear, and it sent a shiver up his spine. He smelled her, just as she was, her own personal scent. Inuyasha wanted to bite, to lick and to chew. He wanted to devour.

Kagome sense the demon's change, even through her fear of him. She stopped trying to scream, his hand now just an obstacle against breathing normally. She looked up at the face of the man holding her, trying to discern what exactly the change in him was. All of a sudden, it hit her like a wave.

He was predator, she was prey.

Frantically, she tugged herself out of Inuyasha's grasp and pulled her hand back to slap him out of his stupor. She knew he wasn't always like this, and wanted him to be back to normal. Whatever that was.

A worried Kaede rushed forward in the nick of time, pulling Kagome back before Inuyasha's arm swung down, barely missing the girl. After a few seconds of shocked silence, he shook himself and gulped before looking up at Kagome. And he flinched.

She was staring at him, tears forming in the deep brown pools. She was gazing at him silently, a sad and pained look on her face. He blinked, not knowing what to do. He had no recollection of what had just occurred, but he could guess, as many could testify. He probably just tried to attack the girl.

So why was there pity in her eyes? Oh well, he knew he didn't like it.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" he snarled. Kagome's lips trembled, and his eyebrow raised behind the mask. What was with this girl?

Before he knew what was happening, he was being tugged forward into the girl's arms and hugged fiercely, much to his chagrin. His eyes widened, and he tried to listen to what the girl was mumbling, but it was difficult. He couldn't remember the last time someone hugged him...

"You poor thing, you poor thing, you poor thing..." Inuyasha pushed her off his chest. 'More pity!' his mind screamed. He managed to convey this thought in a low growl. Kagome wiped a few tears from her eyes and he growled again. She was crying? Why in all hell was she crying?!

Kagome suddenly looked down and grasped Inuyasha's hand. He flinched at the contact. He'd put the mask on just in case she didn't know he was a demon. He was afraid that she would think him a hanyou and then see what he was. He didn't want that. But, she had to know he was a demon right? She was a powerful miko for crap's sake! He could tell just by smelling her, which he tried to refrain from doing again.

She turned the palm over, her brow wrinkling in concentration as she eyed the wounds his own claws had inflicted upon his calloused hands. There were many scars, some scabs, and fresh blood from only the past few minutes.

She looked up into his eyes, ignoring the mask. He tried to frown, but he was stunned. She looked almost exactly like Kikyo. But as he looked into her eyes, he saw warmth, and there was no greed or selfishness to be found. There was kindness, and a gentleness that he hadn't seen the likes of in years.

He pulled his hand back, frightened. 'Who the hell is this girl?!' he wondered for the millionth time. In that moment, Kagome turned to Kaede and muttered something, but he was to preoccupied to care what words were spoken.

In a matter of moments, the mystery girl was binding his wounds and placing herbs onto the open cuts. It stung, but it was better than being fried by her miko magic.

He set a grimace on his face as she bound up his wounds. He was tempted to sit and pout, but she was kind of preventing him from doing so. Whether or not she knew it, she was leaning on his arm in a strange way even as she did all kinds of mumbo-jumbo to it. If he tried to sit, she'd come crashing down with him.

As she finished, he saw Miroku and Sango enter through another door, and he knew they would have thousands of questions that he didn't want to answer.

He yanked his hand away from her grasp, and dashed up the stairs as fast as lightning. One could hear a door slamming in the distance, and everyone resumed what they'd been doing before anything had happened.

Confused beyond all reason possible, Kagome turned to Kaede with a puzzled frown. Kaede smirked, knowing that the time for inquiry had arrived. She beckoned to Miroku and Sango with one hand, and took Kagome's hand with another, and led them toward another room.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at a beat up desk shoved in the corner, and was slamming his head repeatedly onto it's surface, effectively smashing the old mask into smithereens.

Now the girl probably wasn't going to give them any information regarding the outside. 'Or worse,' his head came off the desk, 'She might take even more pity on me!' He let out a howl of frustration, then look at his destroyed mask.

No point for it anyway. He'd meant to hide the signs of being a demon. If an outsider saw those red eyes, they might not think him too intelligent, start fighting, commence war, etc. etc.... And that was completely wrong.

So he'd start hiding in his room again. She'd probably want to leave now anyway...

* * *

"I'm not leaving," Kagome stated. Kaede glanced at her with a smile.

"Thank ye, child. We've need of your help." Kagome nodded and looked to Sango and Miroku. Who were they?

Kaede saw the look and panicked. Her plan would be foiled! "Excuse us Kagome. Private matters you understand." And she dragged Sango and Miroku to another room.

"What is it Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked. Sango frowned thoughtfully at the Head Servant. She had an idea it was about the girl, but had no other leads.

"I have a plan, and it must work, or Inuyasha may lose his life." The two young people jumped, unaware of this complication.

"What's going on Kaede-baa-chan?" The old woman smiled mischievously, then pulled the two closer to her and began to conspire.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter guys. My dad just went into the hospital for some things and yeah... it might be cancer and they have to run a grip of tests... but I really hope I'll keep updating. I'll try as hard as I can to get your chapters out. Can't promise anything though, sorry :( Review please! I want to know what you guys thiiiiink. Btw, I post little tidbits of info on my bio page! Just so ya know. If I can't update, I tell you on there. Thanks everyone! -Ariana 


	6. The Challenge

Hey! This goes out to brlousee! Happy Birthday! I promised, so here's your update! Aren't you happy!? Shout outs are fun... anyone else got a birthday? :) Hey, sometimes deadlines are good, if for the right reasons... and ONLY if for the right reasons. Birthdays are right reasons....

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read these?

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Challenge 

"Kagome, would ye check on Inuyasha?"

The girl looked up from where she sat, dropping the rice ball as though it were some forbidden thing. Nervously she coughed and smoothed her kimono.

"He was the...demon, yes?" she asked. Kaede was about to correct her, and say, 'hanyou,' but she caught herself at the last moment. This wouldn't work otherwise.

"Hai, child. He needs to be taken care of immediately." Kaede sighed dramatically. "I just don't know how long he has until..." she broke off and sighed again. Kagome frowned, suddenly very aware of the situation and eager to help.

"What would you have me do Kaede-baa-chan?" she asked quickly. Kaede frowned thoughtfully. What _would_ she have the girl do? Love was so complicated...

"Go and bring him some hot tea, I'll make it for ye." The old woman hobbled over to the other side of the kitchen and began to make tea. Kagome smiled at the wealth that surrounded her. She'd never been inside an actual kitchen, a room entirely devoted to cooking.

'_You're in a castle, baka_,' she reminded herself. They had everything one could ever need. It was so....amazing, to have everything at your fingertips. You needed only to ask, and you could have almost anything you desired. It was a very comfortable setting, and she was definitely getting used to it...

"Here ye are, just take this up to his chambers and give it to him." Kaede smiled at the young woman. "And if he needs any healing, we leave him in your charge."

Kagome nodded, took the cup of tea and turned to leave. Then she frowned and turned back around.

"Kaede baa-chan, I don't know where his room is," she said sadly. Kaede chuckled.

"You'll know it when you hear it, now go on. Mustn't leave the master waiting!" And she shooed Kagome away with a spoon to the backside.

Kagome walked over to the door, and a servant bowed and slid it open for her. Kagome smiled and bowed back, slowly becoming used to all of this.

She walked into the hall, marveling at the various decorations on the walls, and the people bustling about. Kagome raised an eyebrow. She'd imagined a castle to have many people inside, but there really weren't too many at all. Looking around again, she was already seeing familiar faces by now.

Thinking back, she estimated there only to be a little more than a hundred people total. The village outside wasn't that large, and it seemed that everyone in it worked at the castle as well.

"Strange," she murmured, and made to go up the grand staircase before her. She smiled. If there was anything she loved the most about this castle, it was the staircase. She'd never seen anything like it before. Then again, she'd never been in a castle.

She sighed. Who was she to judge how marvelous a castle it was? For all she knew, it was a horrible, old ratty castle with horrible people.

Kagome thought back on the man she'd seen previously, this Inuyasha person. If memory served her correctly, he was supposed to have died a few years before, along with his father, the lord of the castle. It was too confusing...

Getting back to business, Kagome shook her head and started up the staircase.

It took forever. But when she got to the top, she found even more tapestries, and more sights to behold. The hallway was littered with doors; there had to be hundreds of rooms here. Why didn't everyone just live in the castle? Surely there had to be room enough for everyone.

She frowned, trying to decide whether to go left or right. She stood still, and after a while slouched, changing positions. This place was too big to go blindly in some direction and hope to get it right. She had to get it right the first time.

Kagome sighed, holding the cup of tea in front of her. It was beginning to get cold. "That can't be good for his health," she whispered to herself, and as that thought left her lips, she heard a great pounding and hubbub to her left.

"That can't be good for his health either," she said, an eyebrow raised. Hurriedly she walked in that direction. It only took a minute or two to finally reach the area where the noise was the loudest. If she could guess correctly, she'd say he was pounding his head against the wall.

She chuckled. He was the lord of the castle, and a demon as well. He wouldn't have the nerve to do something so juvenile as that. She slowly opened the door...

And stood there, stunned. He really _was_ banging his head against the wall. A confused look crossed her face, and managed to stay there as she gazed at the lord in all his glory. And apparently, he hadn't noticed her intrusion.

But she really wasn't paying attention to his not paying attention. She was staring at his hair. The motion of slamming his cranium against the stone was causing his hair to fly behind him, slapping his back audibly every time he hit the wall. He was doing it with a great force too. Glancing down, she found that he was kicking the wall at the same time.

Out of concern for her patient, she finally tried to make contact with the unknown.

"Umm...urrgh..." was all she managed. But it was enough to catch dog-boy's attention. He whipped his head around, snarling at her with eyes so red she gasped. She froze, her arms raised, and yet she still held the tea-cup.

His eyes swept up her form, and he found the cup of tea in her hand. She could have sworn he rolled his eyes, and then he resumed slamming his head against the wall. She reached her free hand out, moving as though to grasp him and hold him back. But she was afraid to. So she stared at the floor, wondering what on earth to do.

"Get out of here, wench," he growled. She looked up, startled at the amount of gruffness in his voice. What the hell did she do?

"I was sent here by Kaede baa-chan, to give you this tea," she said sternly, staring him down. He narrowed his eyes at her and snarled. She took a deep breath, but remained where she was. He continued to growl at her, and the sound was slowly driving her mad.

Frowning fiercely, she stomped over to where he stood, unafraid of the consequences. His eyes widened a little, and she returned his glare.

"I told you to leave, wench!" He swung his arm out in a lazy pass to hit her, and she dodged it easily. She stood upright again, and stuck her finger in his face.

"You are going to drink this tea and get better, do you hear me?!" And with that, she grabbed one of his hands and forced the cup of tea into it. He looked almost curiously down at it, then looked back up at Kagome. She caught a flicker of amusement, and then it was gone.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, and all but threw her into the hallway. She turned swiftly around, just in time to see the door slam in her face.

Kagome blinked, a little shocked, then retaliated by pounding with her fist on the door. A growl and a smash could be heard from the other side, but he said nothing. She sighed, and crossed her arms against her chest and leaned against the wall opposite his doors.

And she glared a hole into it.

* * *

"Miroku, I swear, one more time and Little Miroku is gonna die," she spat with a malicious smile. He looked up at her innocently, his smile blindingly white and charming. To anyone but Sango. 

"My dear Sango, you know that I mean no harm." Sango closed her eyes, and took deep, calming breaths, leaning her head back. She heard a rustle of movement below her, and a tic began in her left eye.

Sango lifted the hand full of frame and leaned toward the wall, then felt that familiar shiver up her spine. Bracing herself, she kicked back with her foot and made satisfying contact.

She waited with bated breath, and finally heard the thud of a pervert hitting the floor. Shaking her head, she resumed putting the painting into it's new position on the wall. She heard a groan from below and smiled, knowing her job was done.

Sango turned on the ladder, looking down at the man sprawled on the stones, rubbing his head. It wasn't that far of a drop, she knew Miroku could handle it. So she wasn't really that worried.

Humming to herself, she climbed down the ladder and happily went to put the ladder into the closet where it had been residing previously. On her way back to Miroku and all of her other duties, she heard a thump and a slam from up above, and some raised voices.

She shook her head. This match-maker stuff wasn't going to work unless both parties were willing to cooperate. Sango sighed. They just had to make this difficult didn't they?

"Miroku!" He scrambled up off the floor and stood rapt to attention. She grinned. "Time to play dirty." Miroku rubbed his hands together, an evil laugh forming on his lips. Sango soon got tired of it and bonked him on the head with a broom.

"Only I can do the evil laugh."

* * *

Okay...so maybe that was a tad ridiculous. Thanks for reading it though! Please review, and please read my other fics! Pleeeeease please please...not that I'm one to beg or anything... - Ariana 


	7. The Ramen

Wow! Look at this story, I haven't seen it in ages! Aww, my poor neglected baby! well, hows about we start updating this one? Teehee. Well anyway everyone, I'm now starting my junior year, so I may or may not be busier than usual. So updating things may be a little haphazard now, but it'll get better. Thanks for all your reviews everyone, really. :) -Ariana

Disclaimer: (sniffles sadly and plays her Inuyasha soundtracks)

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Ramen 

Kagome didn't move a single muscle, choosing to stay as still as stone while she waited. If only the brute would open the doors, then she could tend to him.

As a miko, she felt it her duty to tend to those in pain and need. It was something she'd learned to live by, and she'd be damned if this one, stupid, evil little demon was going to stop her.

"Demons," she muttered, still glaring. True, she'd never quite had to tend a demon before. She knew about their regeneration powers, and that they could heal relatively fast. And besides, they were always too proud to ask for any human's help. Especially that of a miko.

Kagome sighed, losing her will to not move. She slumped her shoulders, still glaring, but with an added pout effect. She could hear him on the other side, and it was driving her crazy.

The sounds on the other side of the door stopped then, and Kagome frowned, wondering if she'd done something. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a face peek out from behind a corner in the hallway.

Seeing no one else in the hall besides Kagome, the body attached to the face came out as well, and the miko saw that it was the young woman from earlier.

The woman bit her lip, and then beckoned over to Kagome quickly. She pointed unnecessarily to her chest and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. The woman rolled her eyes and beckoned more fiercely. Kagome shrugged and began to walk over.

"What is it, milady?" Kagome asked kindly. Sango chuckled.

"I'm no lady, I'm but a servant here, responsible for you." As an afterthought, she tilted her head in the direction of the demon. "And him, too."

Kagome nodded shyly, unsure of what to do. "So... what was it you wanted?" Sango smiled kindly, and Kagome relaxed a tiny fraction.

"You are here to tend to the lord, yes?" she asked. Kagome nodded, then bit her lip.

"But he won't let me tend to him..." she stared pointedly at the woman, wondering what her name was. Sango flushed and laughed nervously.

"Forgive me, Lady, I seem to have lost my manners. I am Sango, madam, at your service." She bowed formally, her palms against her thighs. Kagome smiled. She'd found a friend.

"...Sango. Is there anything I might do to help him?" she asked with a worried frown. Sango just smiled and shook her head.

"Milord will be tended to only when he wishes to be tended to, and never other than then. But I have faith in milady," she said, sweeping a calculating look over the girl. Kagome blushed, but held her head high. She would show everyone what good she could do. She wasn't going to remain a timid miko for the rest of her life. Kagome was determined to make something of herself.

Her shoulders slumped suddenly, and Sango hid a smile at the familiar gesture; many of them were making it these days, and it was all centered on the same man. Kagome couldn't do this, could she? Yes, her healing powers were amazing, surpassed by none and all that jazz, but could she deal with this... buffoon who didn't wish to be healed?

Sango's soothing voice, traced with laughter, brought her back to her senses. "He favors them noodles we heard you make," she whispered conspiratorially. Kagome frowned. Who had heard of her cooking way over here? .....Mother...

A rustle was heard from behind the wide doors they stood outside of, and Sango gave Kagome a knowing look that she returned with glee. Sango hurried away with a last reassuring wink, and Kagome walked slowly up to the door.

She sighed dramatically when she was nose-to-nose with the great wooden thing. "Oh milord, I fear you must fend for yourself whilst I am gone, and the food that would have been yours will go to..." she grasped for a name, any name that she'd heard recently. "Hojo."

At this, the door burst open, and she gasped when she found herself nose-to-nose with Inuyasha instead. Red blurred her vision, and she backed up slowly. He fixed a glare on her that dared to be challenged, and growled deep in his throat. Something moving drew her attention, and she looked curiously down to find the bandages on his hands open and dripping with fresh blood.

She reached out with another gasp, trying to take his hands, but he pulled back with a snarl. "Noodles. What do you call them?" he asked shortly. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"R..ra...ramen milord," she stammered. He huffed again, his nose quivering at the smell of her. He clenched his fists harder.

"Bring it to me." And with that, he slammed the doors again. She stared for a moment, before shaking her head and turning to go down the stairs. Sango popped out of nowhere and grabbed her arm, asking her if it went all right.

"It's fine," Kagome reassured her. "I just have to make him some ramen." Sango nodded her head, looking enlightened.

"That's what you call it?" Kagome nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow at the look on the servant's face. It looked a little sneaky, in fact...

"Well, I suggest you get it to him quickly, before he breaks something else for me to repair," she said calmly, a tiny smile gracing her mouth. With a final bow, Sango hurried away, leaving Kagome once more alone in the hallway. She glared at the door for effect, and then followed after the servant girl.

She made her way back downstairs quickly enough; trudging up those damned stairs required a great amount of strength. With a groan, she realized that she would be making the trek often if she was to care for the lord.

Kagome slumped into the kitchen, nodding to Kaede. The woman smiled, relinquishing Miroku, who hurried to hide behind Sango. The young woman gave him a funny look, but let him be, more interested in watching Kagome than she was in a perverted monk.

"What is it ye need Kagome?" the old woman asked. Kagome smiled hesitantly before glancing around with a hurried look.

"I need to make some ramen for the lord... what exactly is his name, anyway?" she asked, honestly curious. Kaede looked to the others, who shrugged; there seemed to be no harm in her knowing his name.

"Inuyasha is the lord's name, Kagome. Now, I'll get the pot ready, and you can make his ramen for him." Kaede smiled, and everyone relaxed and smiled as well.

Kagome looked again to the man with the black hair and indigo eyes, wondering who he was. The instant he felt his eyes on her, he moved closer toward her; Sango and Kaede immediately groaned. He reached her, and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Lady Kagome," he said tenderly, "I am Miroku, and am but your humble servant." He bent over her hand, which he kissed, and then rose to stare down into her eyes. Kagome's eyes widened in contrast. "Milady, would you -" He stopped abruptly when an object came in contact with his thick skull.

"Miroku! Get a grip!" Sango whacked him on the head with the pot again. He rose, scratching the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion. He bowed formally to Kagome, and then scurried out of the room, Sango hot on his heels.

Kagome looked to Kaede, who just shook her head and handed Kagome another pot.

"This is so strange," she muttered, and Kaede laughed.

"You've no idea, child."

* * *

Back once more, Kagome glared at the door that was becoming her most hated obstacle. With a cough, she knocked lightly on the door. She heard some noises, like an animal scurrying about, some louder noises, and then she braced herself as she heard - and felt - him stomping towards the door. 

He opened it quietly, but there was more force behind it than was quite necessary. She gulped, overwhelmed in his presence. The youki flowing off him almost stifled her; she hadn't noticed it much before. Blinking fiercely, she held the bowl of ramen out to him. He sniffed hesitantly at it, never taking his eyes off her. She watched his nose with fascination, wondering if he could really smell it as much as it seemed.

She jumped when the bowl was yanked out of her hands. She blinked, and he was gone, and the door slammed shut in her face before she had time to respond. Furious, she pounded on the door and mere seconds later he reappeared. She opened her mouth, about to scold him, when he handed her the now-empty bowl.

"Thanks," he muttered, and he hesitated before shutting the door. Surprised, she smiled a little, making a little dance as she walked away, feeling better about herself.

A few more bowls of ramen and he'd be like putty in her palm!

* * *

Well, that's more of a start than I had. I promise, more stuff soon, but this is a hard plot to write gradually. I can't have them leaping into each others' arms right off the bat! Sucks, doesn't it? Oh well, you know I love the fluff, so you can look forward to it. Teeheehee -Ariana 


	8. The Placement

Hey! I know it kind of sucks, but you guys might be seeing a few things that are reminiscent of the Disney movie. I'm really trying to be original, but it's awfully hard. So I'm sorry if you can see allusions to that movie in my writing. – Ariana

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or any of Disney's ideas... sniffle

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Placement 

Kagome skipped happily down the stairs, content with the new improvement. Maybe now, since he seemed slightly more comfortable with her, she'd be able to actually tend to him?

She smiled as she saw Sango, Miroku, and Kaede waiting for her at the base of the grand staircase. All of them relaxed as they saw the smile on her face, and Sango was first to reach her.

"It went all right, then? He liked it?" Kagome nodded happily, and they sighed gratefully. Sango happened to look out one of the large windows at that moment, and blanched.

"What is it, Sango dear?" Miroku slid his hand down her back, and she slapped him before he could get any further. With a forced smile, she turned her attention back to the gaping Kagome.

"It's gotten quite late, I've only just realized. You should have some supper, Kagome, and then I'll show you to your room." Suddenly Kaede jumped, and they all looked at her curiously.

"It's nothing, really. Sango, at another time, may I have a word with you?" Sango frowned but nodded, and they all walked into the kitchen together for a bite to eat.

Sango and Miroku sat down per Kaede's orders, and Kagome bustled about helping the old woman. Before long, supper was done and ready, and Kagome blew on a spoonful of stew with contentment.

"Well, Sango," Kaede spoke up after a while. "I'm finished, are ye as well?" She gave Sango a pointed look, and Sango looked down at her half-empty bowl of stew before making a face and nodding.

"Hai, Kaede." With a smile, the old servant hauled Sango out the door. Miroku and Kagome looked after them with puzzled looks, finishing their meals in relative silence.

"What is it, Kaede? Couldn't I have finished eating?" Sango asked with a scowl. Kaede shook her head.

"Nay, child. Before the lass finishes, we must arrange her room." After a blank look on Sango's part, Kaede sighed. "She needs to be put next to the young master, Sango."

"Ah, I see." The young woman frowned. "He's going to hate that."

"Yes well," Kaede waved a hand impatiently. "They need to be placed next to each other in any case. Nothing will happen if they never see each other." Sango nodded, and rushed back into the kitchen to gather Miroku.

"Houshi!" she screeched immediately upon entering. Unbeknownst to Kagome, the young man was advancing steadily behind her, his hands poised and at the ready. Startled, the young miko turned around, slapping him lightly on the arm with a squeak of indignation.

With a growl, Sango pulled him by the sleeve of his robes. She gave an apologetic glance to Kagome.

"Sorry, but we'll be arranging your room while you finish eating. After you're done, you can wander around on the first floor." Even as she held Miroku in possession, she sidled around, biting her lip. "I wouldn't go upstairs if I were you," she finally blurted. "At least until we show you around." With a smile and a wave, they were finally gone.

Kagome sat for a while by herself, eating the rest of her stew in silence. Finally, fed up with being so alone there in the kitchen, she wandered out into the hall, stopping to say hello to all the remaining people inside.

She passed many rooms on the first floor. She was stunned and amazed at the wealth that the castle possessed, and yet it was falling slowly into disrepair. She frowned as she passed ripped tapestries, and there was dust and filth in many corners. Kagome took time to sit in almost every chair in the sitting rooms, and was utterly amazed. So many chairs were filled with feathers, which was a much better experience than sitting on straw.

Eventually, she made her way back to the main hall just as Miroku was making his way down the stairs. His face was flushed, and he sported a nice hand-print on his cheek, courtesy of Sango. His eyes lit up as he took notice of her, as she stood meekly near the entrance to another hall. He waved a hand, urging her closer.

"Kagome, you room is ready," he said gallantly, bowing. She smiled, and he took her elbow as they made their way up the giant staircase.

Sango and Kaede greeted her at the top and around the corner, and she slowly became suspicious as they neared Inuyasha's rooms. Her eyes narrowed slowly on Sango as they stopped close to his doors, set different from the others by claw-marks that decorated their surfaces.

"Here you are, Kagome," Sango said, waving to a door right next to his. She turned, only just noticing Kagome's look as she did. "Now, Kagome," she reasoned. "We'd like you to be as close to him as you can be, should anything happen." The three servants exchanged glances before giving a hasty farewell as they hurried down the hall and out of her sight.

"Oh boy," she muttered, and opened her doors. One look inside though, and she forgot all else for a moment.

Inside, she witnessed such luxuries as she had downstairs, only simpler, and more suited for actual living than for decoration. She grinned as her delighted eyes took in the bed, and she squealed as she threw herself upon it and wallowed in its softness.

As she lay there prone on the soft bedclothes, she thought about Inuyasha. And the more she thought about it, the more confused she became. What on earth was a mad demon doing in a castle like this? Perhaps... he hadn't always been this way?

She rolled over, surveying the ceiling. Well, whatever the case was, she couldn't afford to dwell on it that much. For the moment, she was better off tending to his physical needs and his wounds before going deeper into the man himself.

Kagome sat up, looking around the room. With glee, she spotted clothing for her, set on a vanity that was equipped with a mirror. One peek into it and she squawked in indignation. She hurriedly pulled on the nightdress that was set out for her, and then set to brushing the tangles out of her hair.

As she stroked the knots out, she closed her eyes in bliss. It was delightful to not have any worries, not have to really look out for anyone. She rarely had time to do simple tasks like brush her hair anymore, so tied up was she in the village's needs and wants. She reveled in this newfound leisure time, until a bump was heard.

She stopped mid-stroke, staring at the wall when she heard it again. Curious, she rose, placing the silver plated brush back on the vanity and moving over to the wall. She pressed her ear gently against the wall, waiting.

Sure enough, there it was again. When she listened really hard and concentrated, she could hear her neighbor rustling around, cursing and kicking things, and then something would hit the wall again.

She stepped back, noticing for the first time that she had a balcony. She hurried onto it, picking up the hem of her nightdress and tiptoeing across the floor. Kagome breathed in deeply when she was finally outside, a smile on her face as she listened instead to the sounds of nature. After a few moments, she turned and walked to the very edge. She could see the balcony next to hers, and tried to lean over hers and peek.

She rolled her eyes slightly. There was Inuyasha, throwing a fit. Or two, or three... Her thoughts stopped when her eyes lit upon a small iron box. Upon entering the room through the front doors, one wouldn't see the box. It was on a dresser, hidden behind a mound of junk, mostly pieces of broken pottery.

She tried to get a closer glimpse at the box that was obviously not for prying eyes, but Inuyasha's footsteps fell closer to her and she jumped back, barely managing to keep quiet. By the time Inuyasha came within her line of vision, she was calmly sitting on the ledge of the balcony, with her back to him.

It was a feat, really. She had her back to a demon that could kill her with one swipe of his massive claws. But here she was, sitting calmly, gazing at the stars. She felt his gaze on her and coughed lightly.

"Hello," she said softly, knowing he could hear her even if no one else would have been able to. He nodded stiffly, and she turned to face him fully. "Were you throwing a tantrum in there? It's probably not very healthy to..." she stopped talking, he'd finally come to stare straight at her. It was rather unnerving.

"What are you doing?" he asked, being nice and blunt. She frowned.

"Aren't you sick? Kaede said that you were, and sent for me, sort of." She smiled, but the stony face just stared back, emotionless.

"I don't need your help, _miko_," he said harshly, the last word spat out as though it were a foul taste in his mouth. Her mouth fell open, stunned by his venomous comment. She held up her hand, preparing to shake her fist at him in outrage, but he disappeared before she could initiate any actions.

"Baka," she whispered under her breath. She heard a growl from the other room in response, and she squeaked, bolting back into her room.

Once inside, the noises started again, and she almost growled herself. She crawled under the covers, plastering the pillow over her head in an effort to block out the noises. Half an hour later, she was almost reduced to tears. There was no way she'd be able to go to sleep...

She got up with a sigh, looking around for some sort of distraction. She began perusing through the furniture, opening drawers to try and find things about this Inuyasha. It was his castle after all, there had to be something, right?

After almost an hour of searching and finding nothing of real interest, she came to the gigantic closet. She could easily walk inside and hide in it, close the curtain and be perfectly comfortable. She opened it to find many clothes pushed to the side, almost hidden.

She pulled out with awe some of the most beautiful kimonos that she'd ever seen. They were silk, and some were even purple, a rare color indeed. She never tried them on, but reverently examined each one and then put them back in their respectable locations. Other than the clothing, she found nothing.

By the time she made it back to her bed, Inuyasha had stopped throwing his tantrums, and she drifted off into sleep with a smile, kimonos flying around in her dreams.

* * *

Thanks so much, everyone! Your reviews are awesome and very much appreciated. Well, school is kicking my ass at the moment, so I'll try to update as soon as possible, honest. Keep up the reviews people, or I don't feel loved... and I could make everyone die if I wanted... hehe, just kidding... or am I? ;-) -Ariana 


	9. The Rough Past

Oh my! Ariana's updating! Magnificent, no? :) Sorry for the wait, have at it!

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Rough Past

Kagome struggled to wake up, hearing the familiar sounds of morning. The birds were singing, cats were howling for breakfast, and she had a pillow? Frowning, she sat up, taking in the magnificence of the room she was in. With a smile she remembered the previous day's events.

Then, with a frown, she remembered her neighbor.

She sighed, stretching as she looked around in a daze. Here she was, in this enormous castle with kind, gracious servants, and she was being so lovingly tended to. It was a new experience, and she planned on taking it in slowly and treasuring it.

She jumped out of bed, pulling on the robe that had been kindly draped over a chair for her. She opened the door carefully, peering around before shutting it softly behind her.

Sango met her at the bottom of the stairs, a smile on her face. Kagome wondered briefly if she smiled simply at the sight of her, or at seeing her all in one piece. Nevertheless, Kagome smiled back and strode down the stairs with whatever elegance she could muster.

"Come, Lady Kagome, and we'll get you some breakfast," the young woman said kindly, and took her elbow as she touched the floor of the hall. Kagome gratefully followed, eager for food to calm her rumbling belly.

Miroku's face greeted her in the kitchen when he looked away from the pot he was stirring, and she noticed his eyes light up for a moment when they rested on Sango for the briefest moment.

Kagome smiled to herself as she took a seat at the table, wondering if Sango knew about Miroku's little crush. She glanced over at the pair at the exact moment Sango slapped the man's face.

Guess not.

Kagome shrugged; there was no way she was going to interfere. Another glance at the resigned face Miroku made as he turned away changed her mind. Maybe sometime later she'd tell Sango to lighten up.

All thoughts of matchmaking were forgotten as her breakfast was placed before her, and she ate speedily, missing the slightly shocked looks on the others' faces. They quickly hid their looks though, since they didn't want their guest to feel unwanted.

Far from it.

They, of course, wanted Kagome to feel at home. For, if their plan was to work according to plan, this _would_ be her home.

Not only did they want Inuyasha back to his previous form, they wanted him to be happy. And Kagome, with her kindness and innocence, was sure to be exactly what he needed: someone who could love him for who he was.

After all, if she could love him as a full-demon, maybe (just maybe) she could handle the real Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kaede?"

"Yes, child?"

Kagome fidgeted with the obi of her kimono. They'd been so giving, honestly. They'd dressed her in clothes fit for a princess, and she nothing more than a commoner. The clothes were very comfortable too. She'd admired them in her room earlier, loving the way they looked on her without being too tight.

"I was wondering..." She stopped again. How could she ask questions of such lovely people? She had no right to butt into their business, and yet...

"What happened to Inuyasha? I mean..." at the old woman's look of surprise, she tried to tone it down a tad. "I mean, what happened to his parents?"

Kaede sighed, folding her hands neatly in her lap as she knelt on the floor. Silently, Kagome joined her on the floor, kneeling.

Kaede said nothing for a few moments, and Kagome wondered briefly whether or not she should have spoken out at all. If Kaede weren't there, she surely would have hit herself.

As it was, her hands remained in her lap, and her breathing remained slow and steady, not revealing anything.

"My child," Kaede murmured, and Kagome started as though something had jumped out of the walls. "My poor child," Kaede whispered again, and Kagome eagerly went to the woman's side.

"Kaede, what's wrong? I'm fine, honest." Kaede looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Not you, darling." Kaede looked back down at her gnarled hands, looking them over as though utterly fascinated with the sight of them. Kagome said nothing, almost frightened at what was going on.

For a while, Kaede struggled with herself. Would she tell Kagome? Surely, it would be alright to tell her about the family, at least? There would be no harm done at all.

"When I left your mother," she began, "I looked for many different places that needed assistance." Kagome scuttled closer, eager to hear every word about the family she'd be mystified by for years. "Some needed help, others did not." Kaede smiled faintly.

"But no one needed my help as much as she did."

"Who, Kaede?"

"The lad's mother, Kagome. So lovely a woman I never did see... other than your mother of course." Kagome smiled. "But she was sad, too. Her mate, the boy's father, had died in a horrible battle that was tearing their land apart. A war, it was."

Kaede brushed her hand across the top of Kagome's head. "You were little more than an infant then too. Try as she might, the lady could not continue without her mate, and it tore her apart to see her son so sad and lonely." The old woman sniffed sadly, remembering.

"She was a strong lass, though. She stayed here, nigh 5 years, living without her mate. It wasn't pretty, mind you. I'd take care of the young master most of the day... feisty he was." A smile lingered at the corners of Kaede's mouth. "He'd see her often, though. She'd play with him for as long as she could. But I saw it in her eyes."

Kagome's frown became deeper and deeper. This was horrible! She almost forgave Inuyasha for being so loud the night before... almost.

"When she looked at him, she saw the lad's father. She'd shoo us away before she cried outright. There were a few times when she couldn't stop herself, and she'd pull the young master to her as though he were her only anchor in life. Which... I suppose he was."

With a great moan, Kaede tried to stand up, and the young miko hurriedly got up and assisted her. Kaede walked along the hall, nodding quietly to any servant who happened to pass by.

"She killed herself, eventually. I was with Inuyasha... he was 9 years old, then. Still very much a child in many ways, and yet..." Kaede's face hardened and a servant in passing shied away in a frightened manner. "Suitors came to the castle, with many friends. Those who were frightened of the lady's mate now were emboldened by his absence. They shunned the boy, hating him for being hanyou."

Kagome delicately put her hand to her mouth, her eyes glittering with sorrow. She'd never heard a more distressing tale in all her life. Inuyasha had grown up in such horrible conditions, emotionally at least. How could a child grow in an environment full of hate?

Kagome slipped her hand into Kaede's gently, seeing the pain in the woman's eyes. A look of determination came over her face. She was going to fix this. She didn't know how, but she was going to restore the happiness in this dark and drafty castle.

"The young master was heart-broken. She left him a note saying how much she loved him, and how terribly sorry she was that it had come to the end that it had... From then on, he showed hardly any emotion. He convinced himself that he hated humans, and that he'd never love another..." The old woman sighed. "Once in awhile though, he'd come into my room crying, and he'd cry himself to sleep in my arms..."

Kagome swallowed heavily as they reached the grand hall, and Kaede turned to Kagome, taking both the girls' hands in her own old, gnarled ones.

"Kagome, dear child, I asked you to heal not only my master's body, but his soul as well. It's withering slowly away, and no one can do a thing to help." Kaede smiled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and raised her hand to Kagome's cheek, holding it gently. "Please child, save my master."

Kagome choked back her own tears as she nodded slowly, embracing the old woman with fervor. When they broke apart, both wept openly, yet silently. They bowed solemnly to each other, promising without words that they would aright what had collapsed in Inuyasha's life.

But Kagome had no idea just what that would entail.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. This is a boring chapter, but it had to get out. Some stuff is being repeated, and a lot is from the manga/anime, so none of this should be too hard to grasp right? ;) If anyone has any other questions, please ask! I'd be happy to integrate little things in that someone doesn't understand. And I'm not sure how I want to handle the length of this fic. It took a long time to finish SMFP, so I don't think I want it to be THAT long... but long enough.

Thanks so much for all your reviews! And I know that you guys want a sequel for SMFP, but I'm almost SMFP'd out at this point. Honestly, there's probably a more complicated plot in the sequel than in the original. Sigh... I won't forget about it, don't worry. But I think I've neglected my other stories long enough! :) Thanks again everyone, I love every single one of you for being so supportive. If I could, I'd give ya'll huggles and kissies. :) -Ariana


	10. The Healing

Chapter 10 - The Healing

Kagome walked down the hall, gazing at the various paintings along the walls. Some were family, others were landscapes, and quite a few were friends and acquaintances.

She stopped in front of one, a slight frown on her face. The young woman in the painting was wearing a similar frown, in a very similar face. The young woman remarkably resembled Kagome, but her hair was harshly straight, framing a beautiful but cold face. So much the same, and yet, at the same time very different in looks and even moods. Kagome shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Who is she?" She asked softly to the air.

"Was."

Kagome shrieked, turning quickly around. What she found, surprisingly, was Inuyasha.

His eyes glowed slightly in the dark, and a continuous rumbling growl filling the hall, the sound unnerving to Kagome's ears.

Kagome swallowed nervously. "Was?" she repeated, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"She's dead," he replied, with an odd tone of voice. It was cold and uncaring, but there was something...

"Friend of yours?" she asked softly, though she couldn't think why; he sure didn't look at all friendly.

To her surprise, the demon actually thought about her question. "Once, maybe," he finally uttered, and that was all he said as he stared at the painting with hate-filled red eyes.

"Once?" Kagome turned to look at the painting again. This girl looked like a miko, come to think of it. She was, after all, wearing the traditional miko garb.

"What was...?" When Kagome turned back around, the demon was walking away, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"She's dead," he repeated - loudly - then disappeared around a corner. Kagome glanced up at the painting again, then ran to follow Inuyasha. She caught up with him rather quickly, since he wasn't walking too fast.

"How did she die?" she asked, feeling nosy. He ignored her, staring intently ahead. Kagome fell back into silence as she walked beside him. Eventually they reached their rooms, and as Kagome opened her door he spoke.

"She destroyed me, but she's dead, and that's it," he growled, then slammed his own door shut behind him. Kagome stared at his door for a moment, then sadly walked into her own room, closing her door softly.

She trudged over to her bed, pulling on her night-dress to the sounds of Inuyasha's fits. She sighed, crawling into bed with her thoughts.

Was this girl the real source of his unhappiness? Kagome frowned, listening closely. That wasn't just kicking and smashing and stomping. If anything, there was less, and what violence there was seemed to be slowly diminishing in force.

Curious, Kagome walked out onto her little terrace. The sounds definitely weren't as loud as they'd been the night before. She leaned over the railing, surprised to see the glass doors shut.

But she could still see.

He had his back turned, scratching the walls violently with his razor-sharp claws. With shock, she saw that the other walls had undergone similar treatment. Looking around, she wondered briefly when anyone had last stepped foot inside.

Suddenly Inuyasha sagged against the wall, his claws still jammed inside the wall. He slid down, shaking.

He was crying.

Biting her lip, Kagome made a quick decision. She climbed up onto her railing, then reached out and climbed up onto his. She slid down, hiding, crawling along the floor.

Seeing his back still turned, she took her chances and opened the door. His ears flicked back, and a growl emanated from his chest. She froze, but he continued shaking on the floor, too overcome to do much of anything.

She stepped closer.

"Please."

Her eyes widened at the sound of the strangled voice that seemed torn from his throat, choked by tears and anger. Frowning, she walked over to him and he tensed the closer she got. He lifted his head up, seeming to smell her for the first time since she came into the room. He whirled around, his claws ripping out of the wall with tremendous force.

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes, red and swollen, pierced hers with conflicting emotions hidden in their depths. Haltingly, she came even closer.

His eyes narrowed on her, but she paid no heed and kept walking, praying that this would work. Finally she reached him, and his nostrils flared, his claws digging into his palms, drawing blood.

She reached her hand out, placing it gently on his shoulder. He jerked, then slowly his body released most of its tension. With a look of awe, he lifted his face. A single tear ran down his cheek, and then he lunged forward, burying his face in her belly.

Stunned, she fell to the floor, and winced as her knees came into contact with the floor with a resounding smack. But she held on to the man falling to pieces in her arms.

Not really knowing what else to do, she gently rubbed his back and crooned softly in one of his great big dog ears. It twitched every time she uttered a word and her breath fell on it, and he himself shuddered every time her hand made its way down his back.

Eventually his tears subsided, and he lifted his tear-stained face. She was surprised; while his eyes were as red as ever, they seemed gentle, and a flush had blossomed across his cheeks. Smiling slightly, she wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks. He swallowed hard and blinked his large, red eyes.

"I feel..." he began, very quietly, and gulped again. She squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I almost feel normal," he whispered, his voice lacking the harsh qualities it once had. Kagome grinned.

"Sometimes it's good to cry, it makes us all normal," she said, and Inuyasha paused, then nodded mutely. Kagome glanced at his bed. "Come on, let's get you to sleep," she said, and he nodded again, seeming a bit dazed as he rose from the floor. Kagome followed.

Once he'd sat on the bed. Kagome patted his shoulder in what she hoped was an encouraging manner, and then, not knowing what else to do, awkwardly bent forward and kissed his forehead.

The blush Inuyasha sported earlier returned in abundance, and Kagome, ignorant of this, walked happily out the door.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," she called, and he vaguely raised his hand in response.

Kagome smiled as she got into her bed.

"Well, he opened up a little, that's good," she said before she fell asleep, with no idea as to what she'd just begun.

* * *

The knock on her door startled Kaede out of a sound sleep, and she snorted discontentedly. Groaning and muttering, she crawled out of bed and hobbled to the door. What she saw surprised her.

"Inuyasha?" She backed up a little, wary. "What is the matter, child?" His mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"I... I feel normal," he stuttered. Kaede blinked dubiously.

"How do you mean?" she asked, dumbfounded. Inuyasha stretched his hands out in front of his face and flexed them.

"I feel like a hanyou again," he whispered. "Just a little. It's... it's like I have my mind back." Kaede's jaw dropped.

"How did this happen, child? What did ye do?"

Inuyasha blushed.

"That, that girl," he said softly. "I don't know..." he blushed a little more and folded his arms across his chest with a pout. "I... I was crying and she found me. I figured she'd just leave but she... held me."

"Held ye?" Kaede tried desperately not to smile; he didn't notice.

"Yeah. She just... held me, and let me cry. She didn't even ask why... not that I tell her," he added with a huff, and Kaede's heart thrilled to see her master acting as he used to, with his uncrushable pride.

"Did she do anything else Maybe we could ask her to do it again, if it was a spell or-"

"No! No..." Kaede looked up, surprised at this outburst.

"What's the matter, boy?" His face by now almost matched his eyes.

"Nothing," he said, a little too quickly for it to have been the truth. Kaede laughed.

"No lies, child. If we're to have you back to normal, you must tell me these things." Inuyasha shuffled his feet for a long time.

"She... she kissed me," he finally muttered. Kaede's eyes widened, and the corners of her mouth lifted in a bout of hope.

"Kissed you?"

"On the forehead!" he snapped, and then went back into an embarrassed silence. Suddenly he growled, grabbing his head between his hands and shaking his head, as though in pain.

"It's... it's..." he mumbled incoherently, and then ran out of the room. Kaede walked slowly to the door, watching Inuyasha run away with happy tears in her eyes.

"So far, so good,"she said with a grin, and shut the door.

* * *

Phew. Seriously, I wrote this entire chapter one day in my English class. Well, ok, so it was 3 days total, but I actually wrote 9 pages, and this is just 5.

And I've only just realized how confusing some of this is. It makes total sense in my head, but none of you get to see inside there, so...

Ok. Kagome knows that Inuyasha is a hanyou. However, she does not know that what she sees isn't what he normally looks like. She thinks he's just sick, not under some weird spell that changes his form. So she's trying to make him feel better, not make him "normal". Ok? Please, ask if you're still confused, and I'll do my best to explain.

Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! They keep me going! I know I'm slow, but I try! School is just really really lame! Sorry! Much love! -Ariana


	11. The Dream

A/N: Yaaay! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I encourage all of you to read different versions of the original Beauty and the Beast. There are so many interesting things in all of them, and I draw from a lot, so maybe you'll know where I'm going ;) Well have fun, keep reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters, sadly. I can dream though...

* * *

**Chapter 11 -The Dream**

Kagome's eyes shot open, and she wondered for a moment what it was that startled her out of sleep. With a jolt, she realized that someone was in the room and searched the room with her mind before relaxing (slightly) when she found only Inuyasha.

She was surprised to see him staring at her. He was perched on her vanity, his red eyes seemingly boring into her. She squeaked slightly, then cleared her throat with a blush.

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

"What did you do?" he growled softly. She frowned.

"Nani?"

"What did you do?" he repeated, though a little softer. She sat up, crawling to the foot of the bed, the blankets still securely wrapped around her form.

"You mean... last night?" she asked cautiously. She wondered if he was going to yell at her when a slight flushed grazed his cheeks. He nodded fractionally, avoiding her eyes. Kagome cocked her head to the side, fingering the bridge of her nose in thought.

"I just... I don't know," she shrugged, not really knowing what he meant. She'd hugged him, right? She was just trying to comfort him... why would that be bad? He growled though, and she bit her lip. Rather belatedly, she noticed his hands.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" he growled, not satisfied with her answers.

"Are your hands healing?" she asked. Blushing again, he inspected his hands with an embarrassed air. He'd haplessly attempted to bandage them after coming to the realization that he no longer had to force pain on himself to distract himself from killing.

"I guess," was his noncommital answer.

Kagome sighed, sliding out of bed with one hand clutching the blankets to her chest. She used one hand to inspect one of his, examining it in the light. He gulped, trying not to eye what parts of her could be seen in her shift. With a sigh, she reluctantly let the blanket fall in order to use both of her hands. With a professional air, she inspected his hands as he shut his eyes in shame.

"Let me guess; you did this bandaging?" Her voice cut into her thoughts, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. Kagome groaned, using her fingernails to pick bits of linen out of the deep puncture wounds and gashes. He winced.

"That's why," she said dryly. He pouted, but let her tend to him.

As she bandaged him, he slowly felt the same calming air he'd felt earlier. Once again, he felt closer to normal. After last night, it had slowly faded, and he felt like a demon again. But the hold on his mind had loosened, enabling him to think clearly.

"You're doing it again," he whispered. Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?"

"No! No... I just... I feel normal again." Kagome's eyes widened, but she didn't look up from his hands, distractedly looking around for a poultice.

"Normal? What is normal?" she asked, though she wasn't really paying attention. In dismay, he realized that she had no idea what was really going on. But he did.

The spell... Kikyo had put a spell on him, right? Well... if Kagome herself was really a miko too, maybe she was breaking down the walls of the spell without meaning to. Of course, all she was doing was easing the edges, softening him up. The spell was still firmly in place.

He wondered briefly why she wasn't totally afraid of him, before he gasped in pain as she hit a sore spot. He glanced up at her; she didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything other than his hands.

Thank Kami.

She finished wrapping his hands with a flourish, smiling widely at her masterpieces. He flexed his hands with a blank face, then nodded to her before pouncing out of her balcony door and out into... wherever.

Kagome looked out after him, moaning at the sight of the dark sky. The sun hadn't even risen yet!

"Oh! That demon! Waking me in the bowels of morning to ask me stupid questions..."

She crawled back to her pillows, falling quickly into slumber.

* * *

_It was very light in her dreams, the edges of her vision blurring, giving the surroundings an ethereal quality that pacified Kagome's initial panic._

_She looked around, surprised to find herself smack dab in the middle of a forest. She vaguely recognized it as the forest on the outskirts of the village._

"_Kagome."_

_She spun around, trying to pinpoint the voice. It was very quiet and faint, slightly rough. It was oddly familiar._

'_Kagome," it called again, and this time Kagome tried to follow it. It called out every few seconds, growing closer and closer, yet the volume of the voice never quite rose above a whisper._

_She pushed through the bushes, and the slight rustling sound echoed around her as she spotted the owner of the voice._

_Surprisingly, what she found seemed to be Inuyasha, sitting up on a tree branch. She saw his flowing silver hair and bright red garments as he looked down, but when she walked into the clearing he raised his head._

_Kagome blinked, confused. A slight smile graced his handsome face, replacing the usual scowl that resided there. His eyes lit up in greeting; eyes that had Kagome drowning in their golden molten quality. His face was smooth and flawless, with no demon marks in sight._

"_Hello, Kagome," he said, and he jumped gracefully off the tree branch to land directly in front of her. She backed up; in close proximity, this vision of Inuyasha stunned her speechless. Her eyes widened as he reached out a hand - with claws that looked only slightly dangerous - and stroked her cheek._

"_Inu... Inuyasha?" she looked around frantically, knowing this had to be a dream. But just as the surrounding were blurry and unfocused, the Inuyasha standing before her looked- and felt- as real as anything she'd ever known._

"_I need your help, Kagome," the vision said. Kagome took the hand that was pressed so - lovingly? - against her cheek._

"_What must I do?" she asked, ever eager to help. The vision smiled sadly._

"_I can't tell you." Kagome stamped her foot, and he chuckled lightly, making her tingle. "You must find out for yourself, but already you've helped me a great deal. Just do your best; that's all I can ask."_

"_Is... is this what you really look like? When you aren't sick?" she asked softly. Inuyasha just smiled, then leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. Stunned, Kagome let it happen, and the vision grinned as he pulled away. Then he frowned._

"_Find me, Kagome, I need you." He turned her around and pushed her. _

"_GO!"_

* * *

With a gasp, Kagome sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She pressed a hand to her beating heart, wondering at the lingering warmth on her mouth. 

Did that actually happen?

Kagome laughed nervously, pulling on a kimono. Of course not, that was nothing more than a dream...

Right?

Rather unconsciously, she listened next door for the usual sounds of Inuyasha's tantrums, not surprised to find silence.

Hurriedly, she finished dressing, then opened her door and ran down the hall and the stairs, barely maneuvering around Sango.

"Kagome? What is it?" The girl turned back around with a slightly worried expression.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Sango looked puzzled.

"No. I haven't seen the master since early this morning," she said slowly, "But why - " Her words fell onto deaf ears as Kagome bolted down the stairs.

She ran past everyone she saw, elbowing a couple people accidentally in passing. She worried briefly about trying to apologize, but all thoughts were lost as a howl came up from the forest.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, and all the workers around her swivelled their heads toward her in shock. Without really knowing what she was doing, she grabbed a bow and quiver from one of the men and ran into the forest.

She ran until her legs tired, and even then pushed onward. Finally she entered a deserted clearing much like the one in her dream, but the sight that greeted her was far less pleasant.

There, with his back to her, was Inuyasha. However, his feet were off the ground, and slender tanned fingers were wrapped around his neck. She briefly glimpsed the possessor of those fingers in front of him but couldn't make out a face. Inuyasha thrashed about, calling out vulgar names and trying to kick at his captor.

With grim determination, she put an arrow to the bow and shot it at a tree next to the demon's head.

"Drop him!" she yelled, and put another arrow to the bow, ready to fire. Waiting, she concentrated her miko powers into the arrow, willing the demon to drop the hanyou.

A pause; Inuyasha stopped thrashing, and she saw the demon make a step forward.

"Kagome? Is that you?" He dropped Inuyasha unceremoniously and gaped at Kagome and the arrow embedded in the wood an arms length from his head. Kagome almost dropped her bow, but somehow held it in place.

"Kouga? What are you doing here?" By this time, Inuyasha had straightened himself and shook the dirt off his haori. He glared at Kagome.

"You know this piece of crap, Kagome?" He fumed, and she managed a nervous smile and a slight nod.

"Kagome, come back home! How does this ugly mutt know you? Come on Kagome, come home!" He reached out a hand, and his face was slowly lighting up with hope. Inuyasha snarled.

"She's with me, wolf-turd. Now pick up your sorry ass and leave!" He made a step toward the wolf demon, and Kagome immediately screeched.

"Stop it! Both of you just stop!" Grudgingly, both heads turned to look at her. Rather belatedly, she realized that both were canine. With a grimace she wondered if she was the property they were attempting to spray on.

"Look Kouga," she started, and in seconds he was right in front of her, grasping her hand. She yanked it back. "Kouga, I need to stay here. I need to..." she began to say "help Inuyasha," but decided that she would save the poor guy some dignity, "I need to help his village with an outbreak of disease."

Kouga snorted. "Let them get another miko; you're mine, Kagome." This time it was Inuyasha who snorted.

"Who said she was yours?" he asked haughtily. "I don't smell you on her." He smiled slowly, and Kagome grimaced as the light flashed in his blood-red eyes. Kouga growled.

"I don't smell you on her either you monster, now go home and leave my Kagome alone."

"Kouga!" Both canines looked at her in surprise. She lowered her bow and frowned at the wolf.

"I'm not yours Kouga, please. I need to stay here and help." She glared as he opened his mouth to protest and he shut his mouth feebly. "I have to," she amended firmly. She looked at Inuyasha and rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face.

Kouga, defeated, looked down sadly. "Alright," he said. Then he gave Kagome one last pleading look before turning tail and running full speed away. Kagome sighed and shook her head. Would that boy ever learn?

Inuyasha made a pleased noise behind her, and she turned to give him a look much like the one she gave Kouga. She was content to see him gulp nervously, then she turned around and began walking back to the castle.

She was tired. What with crazy prophetic dreams and using her miko energy, she felt more than a little drained.

Inuyasha followed closely behind, looking every which way as though Kouga would come back and steal her away. At one point she looked back and noticed this, and sighed again.

Puppies...

* * *

Inuyasha looked around the corner, keeping his eyes out for the miko. Ever since he'd met that... piece of crap that called itself Kouga, he'd been keeping a close eye on her. Whatever this Kagome was doing, he didn't like it. 

He looked down at his stomach, as though willing it to make that funny feeling again. It had happened a few times now, in the 2 weeks since that wolf imposed himself here. It had happened then, and the few times when Miroku had managed to sneak his hand in.

The hanyou glared at his stomach. He didn't like his body doing things on it's own. He liked to be in control, invincible, untouchable. But this feeling... it was making him quiver, making his knees shake. And occasionally his anger got the best of him in these times.

If anything, he got more pissed off than usual.

He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. Look for Kagome, look for Kagome...

Ah, there she was.

She walked briskly into the hall, and he spied her from behind the kitchen door. He narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint her doing her spells, or something. He had to know what this was! But she merely conversed casually with a servant, asking him how his daughter was, and whether or not his tooth felt better.

Inuyasha sighed. He almost wished for the mind of a demon again. It was much simpler. None of this "thinking" business. It made his head hurt...

He involuntarily growled as the man Kagome was talking to put his hand on Kagome's arm. There was no reason to touch her, so why was he doing it? And there she stands, smiling as if nothing's going on!

But Inuyasha managed to control himself... this time.

Kagome looked over briefly at the familiar flash of red, and ignored it for a moment, making sure that she covered everything possible with one of her many patients.

Patient... that was one thing that Inuyasha was _not_. He always seemed to need her right when she was tending someone else. That boy, she thought, while smiling to the man and waving him off. With a great big smile, she turned to the kitchen door and strode over with purpose.

She flung the door open before the hanyou could do much of anything except stare up at her. She put a hand on her hip with a mock frown.

"Inuyasha, you know that you are my biggest concern here, and you don't need to wait for me to begin tending others before taking your opportunity. If you hurt, you must tell me." She smiled and reached out her hand. "So, what is it today?"

Inuyasha blinked for a moment, taken back by her smile. He hadn't seen too many smiles directed his way in quite some time, and so far, they'd all come from this woman. He wondered briefly, again, why she didn't fear him.

Heck, he'd broken mirrors because he was scared of himself.

He ignored the proffered hand and pouted skillfully, looking away. Let her figure it out.

So imagine how he jumped when her hands came down on his shoulders, rubbing gently, but firmly, making his body turn to mush.

"You're very tense... you can't heal unless you're relaxed you know. The evils in your body are only released when...." she droned on, and he completely zoned out, not hearing her words. His limbs were wobbly, and his shoulders were feeling sore and achy in a lovely way... and once again, as always, his mind cleared, and the pain was ebbing away.

The only problem was that it wasn't permanent. After a while, he'd become a demon again, only vaguely able to control the dark urges that his body called for. He tried his best, alone, to shut out the horrible voices in his head, the ones controlling his thoughts. But this woman...

She took the pain away, entirely. He felt so wonderful, physically, when he was around her. And mentally too... it was like before, human influence was nothing to him. All the people in his castle had done nothing in the way of helping him, and not changed the way he felt or acted.

And then she came...

Just as suddenly as the massaging began, so it ended, and he did his best not to analyze the feeling of emptiness when her touch left him. She came to face him, the smile still on her face.

"See? You feel much better now, don't you?" Inuyasha could barely nod, he felt so drowsy. She nodded her head in return, thinking something through in her mind. She bit her lip, and Inuyasha's gaze was drawn to the small show of vulnerability.

Gods, she confused the crap out of him.

"Huh?" he'd missed what she just said, and her smile grew as she tapped the end of his nose. He jumped, startled at the contact.

"Why don't we do this every other day or so? You really do need to relax..." she stood up, missing the look on his face. Every other day... with that?! That horrible, horrible process that left him vulnerable in so many different senses of the word? He couldn't even think straight... but at least what he did think was normal hanyou stuff... no evil killing and rampaging or anything...

But still. He didn't know whether or not he could stand doing that again... A hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into a worried pair of brown eyes. She smiled nervously.

"Are you all right? Should I have someone help you to your rooms?" Put out, Inuyasha rose proudly - and swiftly - to his feet, and immediately felt woozy. He stumbled, and Kagome caught his elbow with a laugh.

Growling, he yanked it back, and she hid a giggle behind her hand. She reached, as though she wanted to stroke his cheek, and then her eyes widened marginally and she snapped the hand back, as though it burned. Then she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Inuyasha," and with that she hurried away, still holding her hand tightly against her chest. He narrowed his eyes as he clung to the doorframe for support.

He'd seen that a lot lately. And always she reached for his cheek, then a second before contact was made she would pull back.

He wondered suddenly whether or not he wanted that contact.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I love this story, it's so much fun! This chapter went through a major rewrite, so it took a while. And I actually created a plot today in my Japanese class! (Yes!) So I'll be going more into it in a chapter or two. I don't think this story will be too long. I don't want another epic like So Much for Pretending... blech. Thanks again you guys, you rock my socks! Please review some more... Please? :) -Ariana 


	12. The Revelation

A/n: Guys, I'm terribly sorry for the delay. November sucks. First I found out that I have 3 pinched nerves in my back, because of 3 deteriorating disks... it hurts. And then, 2 weeks later, my Gramps died, and it was a huge shock. So... I didn't feel much like writing. And then this weekend I got the flu. November suuuucked for me, you guys. So I'm glad to have this chapter out, and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12 - The Revelation

_Kagome looked around at the familiar scenery with a smile; she went to the clearing without waiting for Inuyasha to call her._

_She saw him as she usually did, his head down until she entered. And no matter how many times it happened, she still fell into his eyes every time they looked upon her. Lately she'd been getting better at hiding it though._

_This was her fourth time seeing Inuyasha in dreams. The second time, they'd simply sat, and Kagome would occasionally ask questions. After the first two were answered only with smiles, she'd given up conversation. Nevertheless, it was nice to simply sit and relax with the hanyou._

_The third time she'd come, he'd held her in his arms. But even in this dream world, he'd been hesitant. And when his arms had circled around her he'd been a little tense, and very nervous. But it got easier, with time._

_So tonight when she saw him, dappled in moonlight, she wasn't surprised to see a smile light his face when he saw her. He jumped down off the familiar tree and hugged her briefly before sitting on the grass. He then beckoned for her to do the same._

"_Kagome," he said as she made herself comfortable. "Do you know who I am?" She looked up, startled. What an odd question._

"_You're Inuyasha... aren't you?" He smiled._

"_Not really." As Kagome's eyes widened, he waved his arms frantically. "No! I mean, I am, sort of." Kagome merely raised an eyebrow. He sighed._

"_I'm... well, I'm sort of Inuyasha's soul." Kagome blinked. _

"_So, here, I'm not in my real body?" she asked with widened eyes. Inuyasha shook his head._

"_This is the in-between. And I've called you here because I need you." He twiddled his thumbs, not really sure what else to say. "But I can't really tell you why, or it won't work."_

"_What won't work?" Inuyasha glared at her with a smile on his face._

"_If I told you, then it _really_ wouldn't work."_

_Kagome sighed. "But how can I help if I don't know what to do?" she asked impatiently. He smiled._

"_Stay with him, keep him occupied however you can. Just..." he paused, thinking. "Just be there for him, whether or not he thinks he needs you." He reached out and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Because he does." _

_Slowly, tears came unbidden to Kagome's eyes. No one had ever really needed her before. Not this much. It was a new phenomenon, being needed. And maybe wanted._

_With a smile, Inuyasha bent to capture Kagome's lips in a chaste kiss. She smiled._

_Definitely wanted._

* * *

She woke as she always did from those dreams; with a smile from ear to ear. And somehow, the other something that always happened on these mornings, did. 

"What are you smiling about?" said the usual voice from her vanity. She didn't even spare him a look.

"None of your business," she retorted dryly. She heard a growl, and then jumped slightly as the mattress gave a little under his weight as he pounced onto the bed.

"What?" he asked again. Slyly, Kagome scooted over close enough to the point where she knew he would mind. She lifted her face and smiled into his. She enjoyed the widening of his eyes for a brief moment.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked softly. He blushed and pushed her away... off the bed.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, picking herself up off the ground. He gulped. He saw the mischievous gleam in her eye, and then she pounced.

She barely caught the edge of his sleeve; a second earlier and she wouldn't have missed. With a squeal, she chased him out of her room and down the hall. By this time, Inuyasha wore a smile that matched hers.

They ran through a few vacant rooms, dashing back out again after a few seconds. At one point she had him cornered on a balcony, but he jumped over her and back into the room. They were just running down the stairs when Inuyasha halted abruptly and Kagome slammed into his back.

"OW! Inuyasha! What -" suddenly a hand pressed against her mouth; Inuyasha had turned around and was jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen. His eyes were wide and he was biting his lip in an effort to keep the smile off his face. Curious, she looked, and was immediately thankful for his hand over her mouth.

There, oblivious to the rest of the world, were Miroku and Sango. With their arms around each other. And their lips locked together. Passionately.

Kagome and Inuyasha trembled with mirth, and finally Inuyasha gasped and fell against Kagome, cackling. Kagome, now devoid of his hand, joined him. The two servants jumped apart like startled rabbits, their faces snapping around to view the two on the stairs.

Sango, completely embarrassed, turned red in an instant and disappeared through the kitchen door. Miroku, meanwhile, simply grinned at the pair of them, shrugging one shoulder. Sango reappeared in the doorway and yanked on the edge of his robes, her face still beet red. He followed her with a wink at them, and they began laughing all over again.

After a while, both stopped laughing, and pulled apart from each other with a slight blush on their cheeks. And it was as Kagome looked away shyly that Inuyasha realized how much had changed in the last three months.

Had it really been that long? That long since the horrible first day, where she'd screamed at the sight of him? Three months since he'd had the urge to kill every single second. In fact...

He flexed his fingers in thought. The more he spent around Kagome, the better he felt. By this time, he felt entirely and completely hanyou when with her. When she was gone... he grimaced. The pain came back, but still loads less than before. And when he had those odd urges to kill, he'd run into the woods and kill a rabbit or two to vent.

And there was still that funny feeling...

"Inuyasha?" he looked up, his eyes wide and unguarded. Hers widened at the odd look she saw there, and then it was gone and she shook her head like he did his. She swallowed nervously. "Do you... do you have anywhere I could practice my archery?" His eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She almost smiled. He never talked, and when he did it was only questions. Or answers that led to more questions, she thought, thinking of that girl in the painting.

"Well, wench?" Or even lovely little names that made her want to slap him. She reined in her immediate irritation.

"Well I thought, even though it's been a long time since Kouga came..." she paused as Inuyasha spat on the floor. If he were an actual dog, his shackles would have been up. "I thought maybe it would be... safer if I could help, if something like that happened again."

"You think I can't take care of them?" his voice was low and full of a growling quality that made her shiver. She shook her head slowly.

"It's not that... just..." she shrugged. "I used to practice at home all the time, and if I don't practice here I might get rusty..." she trailed off, hoping he'd buy it. It was for his own good, after all. He blinked, and a hurt expression came into his face along with a frown.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, his voice still low, but the growling quality was gone, replaced by... something else.

"No, of course not. I just want to practice," she said. Relief passed over his face and he nodded.

"Hmph. Follow me."

* * *

Kagome gazed at the room around her with something like awe. She'd never found weapons beautiful, necessarily, but this room was swiftly changing her view on such things. 

The walls were adorned with swords and maces, staffs and knives. Her eyes widened as she beheld all the weapons. Inuyasha ran his hands along a few, smiling slightly at some while glaring at others. The room itself was large, and the walls were padded with what looked to be pillows. The floor was wooden, and had been roughened from use.

Kagome immediately ran to the side of the room with the airborne weapons, running her own hands along the varied bows, finally finding one to her liking. She held it in her hand and smiled; the exact weight and feel she looked for in a bow. She then took a few arrows from a large urn and turned to her guide.

He was swinging around a katana that he'd taken from the wall, and he spun around somewhat haphazardly with it, but there was great power behind every swing. He took deliberate steps and made calculated gestures, but they all seemed to be focusing on power rather than style.

Nevertheless, he looked amazing. His hair was flying every which way, his face tight and concentrated. A slight sheen of moisture was working itself over his face, and he blew some flyaway hairs from his forehead.

Eventually, he seemed to realize that he had an audience, and stopped abruptly, the sword pulling him to the side in its leftover momentum. He fought to stand still, and the sight drew a small laugh from Kagome. As expected, his cheeks flushed, and he sought to change the subject.

"What?" he asked, that ever familiar question. She reduced the giggle to a small smile.

"Is there a target or something that I could use?" He blinked. Then a smile slowly made its appearance, as he looked from his sword to her arrows.

"I have an idea," he said, and that was all it took for Kagome's eyes to roll.

"I doubt I'm going to like it."

"Keh," he said, and then shrugged. "Just shoot your arrows at me, and I'll deflect them with the sword." He waved said object in her direction. "Nothing wrong with that."

Kagome gaped. "What if I don't miss!" He smirked.

"Then I just need more practice." Before she could say anything else, he leapt to the far side of the room, then assumed a stance.

"GO!" he called, and his voice carried over, giving Kagome shivers. The command was oddly familiar.

Sighing, she shook her head with a smile. Then she aimed.

For five minutes, she tirelessly shot arrows at him, and he raised his sword just in time - every time - to deflect her powerful arrows. The first time, by accident, she'd released a little miko energy along with the arrow, and he'd squealed like a pig as he dived out of the way.

After a minute of prolonged apologizing, Inuyasha's pride recovered enough to let her try again.

Finally, Inuyasha's sword slowly fell to the ground, lodging itself in the floor. He sank against it, breathing heavily. Slightly worried for him, she ran over.

Just the simple touch of her hand was enough to make Inuyasha jump, but he relaxed as she set to check his vital signs, making sure that he was in no way injured. When she was finished, she slapped his back firmly with a smile.

"Everything seems fine," she said with a satisfactory tone of voice. He muttered something under his breath, but stood, replacing the intricately carved katana on the wall. She peered at it.

"That's a nice sword," she said, and he paused to look at it. He made a sound in his throat.

"I've seen better," he said critically, and paused, glancing at her. "My old man had a lot of nice swords." She swallowed nervously, wondering whether or not that was an invitation.

For no matter how much she conversed with his soul in her dreams, it didn't make any difference in her relationship with _this_ Inuyasha. In dreams, she'd learned more about his parents and their lives than she knew about her own parents, and it had been interesting conversing with his soul. He was very much like his body, with the same attitude and personality. He was just... calmer.

Kagome cleared her throat. "So, where are all these nice swords?" she asked, thinking it was a safe question. From the dark look on his face, apparently it wasn't. She suddenly wished she hadn't said anything.

"I don't know," was all he said, and she sighed, thinking he might burst into a great fit about something or another. But he just stood there, smoldering quietly to himself.

"Oh," she said softly, and he nodded. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Then he coughed.

"So," his red eyes flickered up to hers. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked. Kagome shrugged, stretching.

"My mom taught me, almost a year ago." She thought for a moment. "Maybe a little less that a year. She'd actually come here, and met a visiting miko, who taught her..." she paused. Inuyasha's face was slowly beginning to darken, and his eyes flickered. Immediately, she set her hands on his shoulders.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she shook him lightly, and when he blinked, his eyes were a clear red again. He looked down at her, half in shock. She stared back. "What was that? You haven't turned on me like that in months!" He looked away.

Kagome blinked. What was this? The last time he'd done this it was... Her eyes slowly began to widen.

"Wait," she said suddenly, and his eyes flickered to her in shock and worry. She was curious about that, but continued her thought. "Was that the same miko that was in that painting?" His lips tightened fractionally, and he nodded, looking away. She searched his eyes as well as she could. Finally she placed a cool hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers.

He didn't say anything, just stared down at her. And she saw the hurt in those great red eyes.

"What did she do to you?" she asked quietly. He shook his head. She moved her hand to his jaw and tightened, forcing him to look at her. "What did she do? I need to know, it might have to do with what's happened to you!" To her surprise, he laughed.

"Of course it does. She's the bitch that did this!" he growled, and then blushed as his words sank in. And just like he'd feared, a fire came into Kagome's eyes.

"You mean you knew this whole time, and never told me!? Inuyasha! I can help you, I know I can." Her voice softened to a whisper. "Don't you trust me, even a little?" Inuyasha blinked solemnly at her, and his red eyes drooped.

"Can you help me?" he asked just as softly, running a clawed finger gently down her cheek. She almost thought he was talking to himself. He seemed to be searching her face for the answer.

"Of course I can, Inuyasha." She smiled. "I care too much about you to_ not_ try to help." At her words, his eyes sought out hers.

He could feel his heart hammering in his ears; it was bordering on painful. That stupid feeling had come back, the one that twisted his stomach and shoved his heart in his throat. He gulped.

"Really?" he asked, but it came out as a whimper. She smiled.

"Yes."

And as Inuyasha looked down at her, he felt almost every emotional wall that he'd ever built come down. There she was, standing with hope in her eyes, hope for _him_. And he trusted her with himself, trusted that somehow, she would make everything all right.

So without much thought, (because if he thought about it, it would never happen), he stepped closer and carefully enveloped the girl in his arms. She inhaled swiftly, but as she exhaled her arms came around him in the same way. He closed his eyes.

Almost reverently, he lowered his head and pressed his lips briefly to the top of her head.

And then his eyes flew open, but he didn't move.

Kikyo... she'd said that to be whole again, he had to love, and be loved. Sure enough, as he knew it would be, that funny feeling in his gut was there when he took her in his arms. He swallowed nervously, subconsciously tightening his arms around her.

Was this what it was to love?

* * *

Dun dun duuuun. :) Poor Inuyasha. His little besotted mind doesn't know what to do. More fun for me. And anyone else doing Beauty and the Beast stories is welcome to use the dream idea. In the original the prince himself talks to Belle in her dreams. I took it from that, but improvised it. So the physical Inuyasha has no idea that his soul is conversing with Kagome, ok? He has no part in it... think of the dream-Inuyasha as his guardian angel, alright? Again, please, I'm happy to answer questions. Please review! 


	13. The Jewel

Hey everyone! Look, I'm updating in a timely fashion! Woot! Alright, you know the drill, give me reviews people! I feel unloooooved :(

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Jewel

"_Hello Inuyasha," she smiled, coming into the clearing. He looked up, a great smile on his face. He bound over to her, picking her up and swinging her around happily. When he put her down, the smile on his face remained, but he looked a little embarrassed. So did Kagome._

"_Thank you," he said shyly. She smiled. _

"_For what?" she asked. He grinned._

"_You're doing it! You're really helping me, I swear!" He resisted the urge to take her in his arms again, but the want showed on his face. Kagome thought about it._

"_You mean... when you hugged me the other day, it healed you?" Inuyasha gulped, but nodded. Kagome bit her lip, trying to figure it out. She finally just shrugged._

"_I guess you just need contact with humans more. I've been suspecting all along that this was a spell, but..." she paused as Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I never thought it was someone who looked like me," she finished. With a grim expression, Inuyasha sat down on the grass, and Kagome followed suit._

"_Not just looks like you, you know." Kagome looked up at him expectantly, hoping for another peek into the past. He obliged. "She was kind, too, but she wasn't as..." he stopped to examine her, thinking. "She wasn't as bouncy as you." Kagome made a face, and he smiled._

"_She looked pretty boring in her painting, too," she added. Inuyasha shrugged with a rueful smile on his lips._

"_She wasn't boring, exactly. She was just more serene, and peaceful. It was nice to be around her, definitely._"_ Inuyasha paused, picking at the grass. "But she thought about herself more than she thought about anyone else." He looked at Kagome, scratching the back of his neck with an air of confusion. "I knew what she wanted, but I had nothing to give._

"_When my mother died, I didn't want to love. I didn't want to have anyone taken away from me again." _

_Kagome bit her lip, reaching out her arm and laying it on his. Inuyasha's hand came up and grasped hers. They sat like that for a while, just reveling in each other's nearness. Eventually the silence became unbearable._

"_Inuyasha?" He looked up with an open expression. "What did she do to you, then? I know you can't tell me, but I'd like to know _something_." His face clouded over, but he obliged, sighing heavily._

"_Fine. When she found that her efforts were for nothing, she..." Inuyasha pursed his lips. "She got all bitchy," he ended lamely, and Kagome giggled. He pretended not to notice._

"_And then she cursed me," he said with a shrug. "I'm a demon, not a damned miko, so I have no clue what she did." His face gained a slight pink hue, telling her otherwise, but she decided to let the subject drop, if a bit reluctantly. _

_Whenboth Inuyasha's denied her information, it had to mean something, right? Then something else occurred to her._

"_What was her name?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked._

"_Kikyo."_

_Slowly, Kagome began to sense something odd around them. Thin tendrils of fog traced through the trees, an eerie presence making itself known to them both. Inuyasha sprang up out of the grass, moving in front of Kagome as he growled. Curious, Kagome stood and peeked around him._

_And felt like she was looking into a mirror._

_Kagome's eyes widened as they traveled down Kikyo's body, finding it disconcertingly familiar to the planes of her own body. Her eyes were half-lidded, making the miko look like a sleepy lion; the embodiment of mystery and danger. Her black locks fell around her face, flat and smooth._

_She was very beautiful, but the coldness that radiated from her soul marred her appeal. So did the fact that Inuyasha was growling._

"_Hello again, Inuyasha," came her voice, soft and mocking. Inuyasha's growl grew in volume, his arm reaching back and coming protectively around Kagome. Kikyo's cool gaze followed his movements. She blinked and smiled._

"_Leave, Kikyo."_ _he ground out, and she merely sighed and looked around them vaguely, her gaze drifting and finally landing on Kagome._

"_Interesting company you keep, these days," she said, lifting her hand to absently tease a tendril of fog as she studied them._

"_Leave," he uttered softly again, and Kagome shuddered at the sound of his voice. Kikyo's eyes remained trained on Kagome, her eyes hiding a smile._

"_You'd best hurry," she said, her hand manipulating the fog. "Has it begun to crack yet?" The smile spread to her mouth as her fingers formed a circle with the water vapor._

_Kagome frowned. What was this woman talking about? Inuyasha's growl ceased. He spat on the ground._

"_Leave, bitch." _

_Kikyo laughed then, the sound echoing off the trees and into nothingness. Inuyasha spun around and grasped Kagome by the arm, tugging her along as the sound of laughter followed their retreat._

_Once they were alone again, he released her arm and looked sadly into her eyes. With a grim smile, he took her face in his hands._

"_Goodbye, Kagome," he whispered, and he bent his head to kiss her.

* * *

_

Kagome opened her eyes, frowning. That definitely had to be the strangest dream yet. She sighed, and the sigh turned into a yawn as she sat up in bed and stretched. Her eyes fell onto the vanity, expecting Inuyasha to be there. To her immense surprise, he wasn't.

She flopped back down onto the bed, thinking.

She'd never been kissed in real life by any suitor. She had enough suitors, sure enough, but she'd never had any kisses reach her face. And all of a sudden, a young man in her dreams was kissing her as though the action were completely natural.

Sure, over the past months she'd grown quite fond of Inuyasha in the real world. Underneath that hard exterior lay a heart of gold, unwittingly performing acts of kindness and gentleness. Kagome's fingers caressed lips that turned up in a smile, remembering the warm embrace she'd been caught up in a month earlier, that day in the training room.

Demon he may be, but male he most certainly was.

Which got her thinking yet again. Surely,_ surely_ there was another reason why she was here. Healing him was no problem, really. It took little effort, and possibly any miko could do it. One older and more experienced would have done better than her.

And yet... she'd catch the servants whispering behind her at dinner, as they sat to eat. Actually, every time they sat together for a meal there were conspiring whispers being thrown around. Sango and Miroku were the worst; winking at her every time she laid a hand on him...

Kagome shot up like a bolt. Was THAT it, then? They wanted her to _like_ him? Oh Kami... She grasped her head in her hands, shaking with mirth. What a bunch of...

A noise stopped her, and she raised her head. There, on her balcony, was Inuyasha.

And suddenly, she looked at him. Really _looked_ at him, for maybe the first time. He wasn't the Inuyasha in her dreams, but that man was in there... somewhere. She could see it sometimes, in his eyes. The red would soften, and flicker in the candle-light. More often than not, it was when he was looking at her...

Kagome blinked. And when she looked at him again, she didn't see an angry demon, needing to be healed. She saw a man, whose heart needed to be loved.

So she smiled broadly, and her heart thumped in her chest when he smiled nervously back. The smile itself was nothing more than the turning up of the corner of his mouth, but it was a smile to her. For her.

Inuyasha entered the room, his right arm hidden behind him. Without a word, he leapt onto the bed and sat at its base, staring at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you hiding behind your back, then?" He bit his lip, a large fang protruding. He glanced at her, then away, and then whipped his arm around. Kagome flinched, but relaxed when she saw the box.

It was the same one she'd glimpsed before, hidden beneath bits of pottery and broken furniture. It was beautifully made, the gleaming silver intricately wrought and designed as leaves and tiny flowers on the lid. The whole thing fit in the palm of Inuyasha's hand, and he thrust it at her without comment. Hesitantly, she took it. With a nod from the hanyou perched in front of her, she opened it.

The glow that the small ball threw off filled the entire room, and Kagome had the urge to slam the box shut again. But instead, she gazed in awe at the tiny jewel, at all of its pink perfection.

"What is it?" she breathed, afraid to disturb the silence that had fallen like a curtain around the room.

"The Shikon no Tama," he mumbled, and glared at it. She raised her eyes to his.

"But... I mean, is it worth anything? Why do you have it?" she asked curiously. He smiled, though no humor was in it. He looked forlornly out the window.

"My life is tied to it," he said softly, the underlying growl almost imperceptible in his voice. "This is part of my curse." He swallowed heavily. "I just thought you should know." He reached inside the small box and picked up the ball, cradling it in his hands.

"I didn't know if it would after so long, but..." he paused, looking down at it. A shiver went down Kagome's back.

"_'Has it begun to crack yet?'_" she whispered, her eyes wide. Inuyasha looked up, his eyes suspicious.

"How did you know it was cracking?" he snarled. Kagome jumped, her eyes slowly coming back into focus on his face. She blinked.

"You mean it _is_ cracking?" she asked hoarsely. When he nodded, she took his hands, opening them again. His finger pushed the ball, and it rolled over, baring it's tiny flaw. Kagome's hand went to her mouth. "No..." she whispered, then grasped his hands. "What happens if it keeps cracking?"

Inuyasha's eyes fell, and a flush came across his cheeks, though it was due to anger more than anything else. "I die," he said without feeling, and Kagome gasped.

"But... but how can we stop it? How much longer until it really breaks?" Kagome shook his arm in earnest. "Do you know?" she cried. When he looked out the window again, a look of pain crossed his face.

"How long have you been here? Four months?" he turned to see her response, and she nodded. He sighed. "And it was almost two months before you came that it happened." His hand tightened on the small gem. "Six months left then," he said softly. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Six months? And then what? When it cracks, you'll..." she stopped as his sorrowful eyes met hers. She shook her head. "No... no, you couldn't just..." He blinked his great red eyes as tears filled her soft brown ones.

"You can't just... just die, like that!" she cried out, her eyes wide. He shrugged.

"I can," was all he said, then looked at her with hope. "Can you do anything? Stop it from cracking, I mean?" Kagome thought, but shook her head.

"No... I heal living beings, not... this." She looked up at him curiously. "But, surely I can do something for you. It's tied to you right? Well then, how can it be lifted? How do I heal _you_?" From the look on Inuyasha's face, one would think she'd committed a crime by asking the question. She glared, exasperated. "Well?"

Instead of giving her a fair answer, his face continued to blanch quietly, then he catapulted himself off the bed and out her window. Kagome sat still for a long moment, thinking. Then she made a noise in her throat, flopping back down into bed.

She was glad that Inuyasha had finally come to her, and opened up a little. Who knows how long he could have kept that to himself... Kagome smiled, thinking of him. He'd become her close friend, even if they didn't talk, they could still be together, in a comfortable silence, and be happy in the other's presence. And now, maybe, they were becoming something more...

Kagome closed her eyes, conjuring up the small things she loved about Inuyasha. The ears came first and foremost, of course, silky-soft and adorable. The way he tapped his fingers against his leg when he was nervous or thinking. The way his frown would slightly lessen when he smiled, though not always. Her heart sped up at the image of his rakish grin...

Kagome knew she could go on forever, but her mind ceased to function properly after she let loose the greatest yawn she ever had.

One thing the dreams left her with: sleep deprivation. Apparently, her soul needed rest too, and those midnight rendezvous with Inuyasha were taking place in real time; time that could be spent sleeping.

So Kagome closed her eyes, saving the thoughts of Inuyasha's curse for another time; she had six months after all...

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?!" 

"Oh, hush Inuyasha, it's hardly a trivial matter at all," Miroku soothed. Inuyasha fumed.

"You bet it is, bouzu! How the hell am I supposed to court her when I'm like this?" the enraged hanyou shrieked, not caring who heard. Miroku, on the other hand, did care, and a great deal. He put his fingers to his lips with a frown, then dragged Inuyasha out of the room.

"Inuyasha, you must do this, and you know it," he said. Inuyasha pouted, looking slightly absurd with his great big red eyes as he did.

"So. It doesn't mean I have to like it," he growled. Miroku sighed, laying a sympathetic hand on the demon's back.

"I know, master. But just think of Kagome... and how she'll look in a brilliant purple kimono, with her hair falling softly about her face..." Miroku happened to meet Inuyasha's eye at this moment, and gulped under the fixating glare. "Or we could leave you to your own imagining, of course," he said under his breath.

"Good." Inuyasha stood silently for a few moments, then Miroku caught the tell-tale tapping of his claws against his thigh. He waited patiently for the outburst...

"Inuyasha?" Sango's voice drifted over to them from across the room at an opened door. "I was hoping I could help you -"

"Help me what? I'm not doing it!" Inuyasha's fingers remained in their steady tattoo against his leg even as their owner's face visibly paled. "There's no way, I can't!" Miroku watched in fascination as his master's face went from a startling white to a brilliant shade of red and back again in a matter of seconds.

Sango had since rushed up to the two young men, her hand on Inuyasha's arm. He didn't seem to appreciate the gesture.

"Inuyasha, you must. You need to fall in love with her or -"

"I'm not worried about that!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm worried about the other way around," his voice ended on a whisper, his color reverting back to a pink tint. His two friends blinked.

"Oh, come now," Miroku jeered. "Who could resist such a loyal, honorable, friendly bloke such as yourself?" Inuyasha risked a tiny smile.

"Someone who can resist bald lechery and propositions of child-bearing," he said, looking pointedly at Sango. Miroku gasped like a landed fish.

"Obviously, _she_ can't," Inuyasha continued, his smile slowly becoming a grin at the embarrassed look on both his friends' faces. Sango managed to slap Miroku, and he turned to her with mock-hurt on his face.

"I didn't say it! He did!" he pointed the accusatory finger at Inuyasha, who grinned genially in response. Both of his servants started at this; they hadn't seen him grin like that in quite a while. The addition of his brilliant red eyes might have added to it.

"You look mad," Sango whispered, and Miroku nodded, speechless. Inuyasha growled at the both of them.

"Well I'm not doing anything stupid and flouncy, like that idiot," he nodded in Miroku's direction. "I don't want it to be obvious." He pouted, flushing. "It _can't_ be obvious," he added softly. Sango nodded, trying to think.

"But how are we to do that?" she asked, and both men looked at her, as dumbfounded about it as she was. None of them had much experience with the Wonderful World of Courting, bar Inuyasha, who only had the tiniest amount of lordly behavior... not that he exhibited it in any way, shape, or form.

So together they shrugged, hoping to come up with a better plan sometime in the future. As his friends began to make their way out the door, Inuyasha stopped them with a raised hand.

"What?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared.

"No dancing."

* * *

Yeah, I bet you all thought I was gonna re-do the famous Beauty and the Beast scene with them dancing. Bah humbug. I'd like to think of myself as a little more original than that :) I'm glad no one's confused so far... I sure am. Writing is hard... even when you have the whole plot set out, piece by piece, the characters run away with themselves, and you have nooo control. Honest. There are so many things that I never meant to write... but did. Like So Much for Pretending. That started as an English assignment people. Blech. Well, please leave a review! I'm gonna have to start asking for them! Just kidding... maybe :) -Ariana 


	14. The Date

I'm sorry for taking so long you guys! Now it's weird... it's winter in the story, spring in reality. I'll have a tough time keeping that straight... well, anyway, please review! I had writer's block for like, 2 months... sorry. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Date

Kagome gazed out the window, watching the snow fall softly to the ground outside. Winter had never seemed so beautiful, now that she was so detached from it. Winter in a village is cold and wet, whereas inside Inuyasha's magnificent castle, all was perfect.

Not entirely warm, maybe, but definitely dry.

She pulled her robe tighter around herself, shivering slightly. Stone castles and their drafts. In the middle of summer, she'd merely thought the carpets and tapestries works of art; showcase pieces, no more.

Now, she knew better. They were for winter, when insulation proved to be the key ingredient in the recipe for warmth and comfort.

Inuyasha -damn his eyes- was impervious to cold. Kagome gave the hanyou a glare as he came around the corner to stand beside her at the window. He glanced at her and blinked.

"Cold?" he asked, his face showing nothing but indifference. She snorted and continued staring out the window, shivering quietly to herself.

She heard a rustling at her side, and warmth fell around her. She looked over her shoulder and up into his red eyes, which showed a hint of amusement. His hands rested briefly on her shoulders, then he removed them, leaving her with his coat.

"Thank you," she murmured, and he nodded, a smile hiding in the corner of his mouth. She felt the sudden urge to kiss the spot where the smile lurked. Then, blushing, she shook her head, causing Inuyasha to raise his eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked. Kagome blinked. She hated it when he asked her that; it meant he'd never stop badgering her until she'd answered truthfully.

"Just wondering about my family," she replied, the answer coming automatically. It was one of her usual responses, and he nodded like he always did, his face as bland as ever.

Kagome took a sidelong look at him. He was so different, it was unbelievable. She could hardly remember what he'd been like earlier. His face harbored no traces of demonic urges. The only hints of anything were his red eyes and the purple marks on his face.

She sighed, content. Then she blinked.

Content? Since when had she become _content_ here? True, she'd taken advantage of everything the castle had to offer, and was generally healthy and taken care of...

But, satisfied with herself? Happy in where she was and what she was doing? Who she was with?

She sighed, looking at Inuyasha. The guy was so... ack. Words couldn't describe him. He was his own person entirely, and Kagome had never met anyone like him. No one she'd ever known hid their feelings with callousness, a callousness so deep that it was appalling in some cases.

Except sometimes, when she was with him... Kagome smiled. He could be so _nice_ sometimes, so sweet and caring... but one wrong move and he was off like a skittish pup.

With a rueful expression, Kagome realized that she _was_ content. But sometimes she did miss her family... but slowly, these people were becoming that family. Sango was like a sister to her, and Kaede was already like a grandmother to her. The boys, however, were a different matter entirely.

Miroku was like that horrid little cousin you have who won't leave you alone, badgering you endlessly. He could occasionally pull off a witty and endearing moment, and then would completely ruin it with one foul thing or another.

And Inuyasha... Kagome frowned. She couldn't really think of him as actual _family_. In some ways, he was like her best friend, always there, always dependable. _Like a puppy_, she thought with a grin. And yet... there were those instances when she just wanted him to hold her and never let go...

Kagome swallowed nervously, realizing that Inuyasha had been watching this play of emotions and thoughts cross her face for some time now. She looked cautiously up at him. To her surprise, he merely looked slightly curious. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," she tried to smile, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. "Winter always makes me think," she blurted. His other eyebrow joined the first in silent contemplation. "You know... it's the end of the year, washing away the old... but bringing forth the new." He nodded, turning back to the window.

"And then spring comes," he said. Kagome tried to smile, but failed. Gulping, she put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," she said soothingly. He glanced at her, his face picking up a slight pink tinge.

"Keh," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. The birds flew down from the trees, picking at the grass that peeked up from below the light snow.

* * *

"Inuyasha! I have an idea!" Sango swooped in out of nowhere, causing the hanyou to yelp and drop his chopsticks. He glared at the girl, but she ignored it. Instead, she waved her hands about wildly, a grin on her face.

"We thought of something for you two to do together!" she whispered loudly, and excitedly. Inuyasha sighed, pushing the bowl in front of him away.

"What?" he asked. His fingers tapped the table impatiently. Sango walked up to the table and set her hands on it, looking him straight in the eye.

"Take her for a walk."

Inuyasha stared at her for a long time, not even blinking, while Sango smiled in anticipation.

"That's the best you can come up with? Take her for a walk?" He shook his head. "What am I paying you for?"

Sango gave him a sardonic glare. "I'll have you know that you're not paying us anything. It's room and board." She let out a sigh, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, you wouldn't have agreed to anything that would be considered remotely romantic." Inuyasha contemplated this for a second, then smiled sheepishly.

"Pretty much," he muttered, embarrassed that he was that easy to read. He tapped his fingers on the table, thinking. Sango walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd do it soon, if I were you," she said quietly. "Spring isn't that far off." He moved his shoulder abruptly.

"I know that," he said harshly in a whisper, and returned to glaring at the table. With a small smile, Sango left the kitchen.

Inuyasha leant forward and laid his head on his palms. "A walk..."

* * *

"A walk?" Kagome blurted. She eyed him carefully. "You want to go on a walk?" He nodded stiffly, trying to smile. The back of his neck felt cold, and shivers kept running his arms, neither sensations due whatsoever to the chill in the air.

Suddenly the young woman's face broke into a grin, and she shooed him away with one hand. "Go back to your room and wait for me; I'm going to change into some warmer clothes. Go on!"

Inuyasha hurried out of her room, his heart beating erratically. She'd agreed... Dear Kami, she'd agreed! He wandered over to the silver box, running his claws over it before opening it to reveal the tiny gem inside. He held it in his palm, appraising it with a low growl.

"Am I going to defeat you, Kikyo?" he whispered, "Or am I going to die bitter and lonely, like you hoped?" He closed his fist tightly, unable to look at it. Throwing it back into the box, he slammed the lid shut and stalked over to a comfortable chair that - so far - hadn't been demolished. He rested in it, leaning his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" the voice came hesitantly, and he turned his head slightly toward the voice. He woke slowly out of his stupor, keeping his eyes shut. The steps came closer, and the scent of Kagome enveloped him, and his breathing almost stopped entirely. A few moments of silence passed, and he wondered how long he could lay there, wondered if he could maybe - possibly - get out of going for walkies?

He was proud of himself when he didn't jump as Kagome touched his face. The touch was gentle, barely there and almost ticklish. She lightly traced his demon marks, running her nails up and down the jagged purple flesh. Then her hands moved into his hair, and he barely restrained a growl when she pet him like a puppy. Then she moved onto his ears.

He let her stroke them for a while, then got sick of it, no matter how good it felt. Sitting in a chair being fondled in your 'sleep' wasn't extremely entertaining. He liked looking at her more.

So when he opened his eyes, he found Kagome staring back down at him with her eyes wide open. They both blinked, and he felt her fingers twitch before she released his ears.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. She swallowed nervously, and he smiled to himself.

"I'm sorry," she said hastily, "You just looked so... so cute, sleeping there..." she trailed off, biting her lip, then grabbed his hand with a grin and pulled him to his feet. "Come on! I let you nap, so now we get to go for a walk!"

Inuyasha allowed himself to be dragged for a bit, his mind still absorbing her words, which resulted in a light blush that grazed his cheeks, with a smile smack dab in the middle.

Cute, eh?

Then he shook his head and regained control of his own arm. Kagome just looked back at him sheepishly and slowed down to match his slow and leisurely pace.

They made it outside, and both of them breathed deeply of the fresh air. They walked along the outer pathways together, both buried in their thoughts. It was silent for a while, with only the sound of the wind around them.

"Why did you want to take a walk?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence at last, and Inuyasha twitched, berating himself for not having an answer ready. He just shrugged.

"There wasn't much else to do," he said shortly, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kagome smiled softly to herself. She looked around at what was once a garden, blooming with flowers. It was now blanketed in snow, untouched and beautiful in the scant light of morning.

Grinning, Kagome stopped where she was and sat in the snow, then laid back. Inuyasha looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You want to get sick?" he asked sarcastically. She just smiled, waving her arms back and forth at a slow, leisurely pace.

"No," she replied. Inuyasha waited for an explanation. It didn't come.

"So, what are you doing?"

Kagome giggled. "Making snow angels."

"Snow angels."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and shivered, then stopped moving and carefully got up. She looked down proudly at her work. "See?" she said, pointing down at the figure in the snow. Inuyasha blinked at it.

"Huh. Snow angel."

"Yup!" She grinned down at the ground, then pointed. "Your turn."

"What?" He frowned at the ground. "You want me to lie down in the snow?" Kagome grinned.

"Sure. I did it, after all," she taunted. He narrowed his eyes at her until she started giggling, and then he gave up. Grumbling, he gracefully flopped down on his back in the snow. He made erratic gestures with his limbs for a few seconds, then leapt up out of the ground and shook the snow off himself.

"There, you happy? I'm freezing and wet, but you got a snow angel." Turning, he looked down to inspect his work as Kagome started laughing.

It was definitely not his proudest moment; his "angel" looked like an imprint of a man falling in the snow and trying hastily to get out... which, more or less, was exactly what it was.

"Hmph," he said, crossing his arms in front of himself and putting on his frown. Eventually, Kagome stopped laughing, and reduced herself to brief bursts of chuckling. When she finally gained control of herself, she smiled at him.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha," she said softly, her voice still hinting at laughter, "It was funny." He didn't answer, just made another sighing noise and looked away. Kagome hesitated for a moment, then reached out and took his hand.

Immediately, the hanyou's head whipped around and his eyes met hers with more than a little disbelief. The young miko saw it, and squeezed his hand in answer with a smile. His face relaxed slightly as he looked at her, and he squeezed lightly back. Kagome's smile grew, and she looked quickly down at the ground, tugging his hand along as she continued to walk.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was quite lost in his own thoughts.

They circled the castle and made their way back in complete silence. Kagome was a little worried; Inuyasha's face was completely closed off, for the first time in months. She had been used to it before, but lately he'd been more open with her, more friendly.

Maybe she shouldn't have taken his hand...

But Kagome hadn't really meant to, exactly. It had simply happened. Her body decided to move without first consulting her mind, like it usually did. She just hoped it hadn't done any irreparable damage...

Inuyasha didn't let go of her hand though. He held it, lightly, but he _was_ holding it. If he didn't want to, he'd drop it.

Wouldn't he?

Flushed, Kagome let Inuyasha draw her inside the castle, and she shivered involuntary at the draft that resulted from the closing of the doors. Inuyasha looked down at her and the corner of his mouth twitched up; a smile.

Reassured, Kagome stepped closer to him as they walked up the stairs. Once on the landing, she moved into his warmth, leaning slightly on his shoulder as they walked.

Inuyasha's face burned, and he scratched the side of his head with his free hand. Somewhat reluctantly, he released Kagome's hand as they reached her doors.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," the girl said softly, and she looked at him for the first time since they were outside. He was determinedly looking at anything but her, casting his eyes around the floor in search of a non-existent distraction. Smiling, she gently placed a hand on his cheek and turned him to face her.

Kagome's mouth fell open, as for a moment when his eyes met hers, they flashed gold.

Grasping the opportunity - since she seemed frozen to the spot - Inuyasha leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, then fled into his rooms. Kagome returned to reality with the slam of his doors, caressing lips that turned up in a mysterious smile.

* * *

Ooo... fluff. Teehee. I'm trying to get this story out in as few chapters as I can, to make up for how long my other story was... Heh... Please review! - Ariana 


	15. The Grief

Chapter 15 - The Grief

* * *

Inuyasha gazed out at the snow with a delirious look on his face. The snowflakes falling silently from the skies didn't even deem a second glance. All of his attention was on the sounds in the room next door. 

After dashing into his room with top speed, he'd run straight to the balcony, flinging the doors wide open behind him. There he'd been standing, hardly even breathing for fear that something would shatter.

He'd kissed her. And... he'd liked it. Not that he necessarily thought he wouldn't, but he liked it a whole lot better than he thought he would. To his dismay, and embarrassment...

He wanted to kiss her again.

* * *

Kagome walked around her room in a stupor, eventually going back outside to clear her mind. She waved at some villagers who were outside, at the children playing in the snow. But she never said a word. 

She knew that if she opened her mouth she'd start to hyperventilate. Or squeal.

Kagome had never been kissed on the lips before. Only Kouga had really tried, but she'd managed to dodge him every time.

The funniest thing was that she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Ever since he'd slammed his doors she'd been smiling... and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop. She was even giggling.

_Is this love?_ Kagome wondered. _Do I love Inuyasha?_

She thought back to the times in her dreams, where she met with his soul; at how wonderful he was there, how sweet and how loving.

It was what gave her hope. For no matter how tough he pretended to be (since he hardly ever pulled it off) she would always be assured that he was as sweet as Hojo on the inside.

But... she knew that love was a part of what was keeping him ill. It had something to do with that glass ball as well. A curse, most likely, but of what?

Kagome wandered through the forest for a while, thinking, but not dwelling on anything for more than a few seconds. It seemed like she was floating... without a care in the world...

"Kagome! Kagome!"

She turned around hastily. Her name was being _screamed_ in what sounded like urgency at its worst.

"Who is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?" To her a surprise, a small figure slammed into the back of her legs, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Souta?" she rubbed her arm as she pulled herself off the ground. What was going on?

"Kagome," he whispered, his small form shaking. Without hesitation Kagome swept the small boy into her arms, rocking his frame gently.

"What's wrong, Souta? Tell me." She placed her hand on his forehead, emitting a cool and soothing aura that took her brother's shivers away and slowed his breathing back down to normal.

"The villagers. They're sick. And mother..." Kagome jumped to her feet, cradling Souta in her arms.

"What's wrong with mother?" she demanded. He scrunched his face and couldn't speak. Getting frustrated, Kagome ran back to the castle as swiftly as she could.

"Inuyasha! Inuyashaaaa!"

* * *

"What?"the hanyou gazed incredulously at her with his great red eyes. Two minutes ago he'd been happy and in a peaceful place. And now she wants to _leave_? 

"Please, Inuyasha. I need to help them," she pleaded, tears running down her face. Inuyasha looked down at the boy in her arms, hiding his face in his sister's bosom. His heart was breaking at the sight of the tears on her face, and he could smell her fear and the sickness on the young boy, but... he wanted her to stay.

"Kagome, I..." he tried to convey this to her in words, tried to tell her how he felt, but the words wouldn't come out. The tears on her face slowed, and with one hand she wiped her face and sniffled. Then, with her other hand, she released Souta and grasped Inuyasha by the arm and yanked him towards her.

With a feeling of blissmixed with grief,he gathered her in his arms, leaning down and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He groaned, not wanting her to leave at all, but knowing that he had to let her go. Kagome tentatively returned the embrace, her arms around him and her hands yanking on his hair.

"I'll come back," she whispered softly. "You know I will." He only grasped her more tightly.

"Please," he said in a strangled voice. He could feel her shake her head against him.

"I have to." She turned her head and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Be here when I come back, alright?" He could only nod, and made a sound deep in his throat when she stepped out of his arms. For an instant there was silence, except for the sounds of quiet sobbing from the young boy.

Without his knowing it, she'd rushed up in an instant and then fled, leaving in her wake the feel of warm soft lips against his own. He watched as she ran, holding her brother's hand as though it were her only hold on life, a tear rolling slowly down his cheek.

* * *

It was bleak. The row of graves being dug before her contained few, but there were more lying inside the huts. She did what she could, rushing and healing and trying her hardest to save the sick. 

But no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the dead, on the dying, she couldn't think of anything but Inuyasha.

It had been three days since she left, and still there was very little hope for those who were sick. And the ones who were injured...

She didn't know who it was, but she had a few guesses. Someone had come through the village, slaughtering left and right until only half of the village was left. Most of who was left was either injured in the massacre or poisoned with a miasma that still hadn't dissipated entirely.

"Please," she said to one young girl, who was coughing roughly and bleeding in gashes on her arms and torso. The last of Kagome's tears were dripping sparsely from her swollen eyes, as she attempted to apply poultices and sew up the wounds. The girl, Miaka, was breathing shallowly, taking halting gasps between coughs.

"It's alright, Kagome-sensei," she whispered. "Mommy's waiting for me." Kagome paused, closing her eyes briefly.

"Miaka," she began, but a hand reached out and took Kagome's. She looked up, her mother's face blurry in her vision. She smiled sadly, pulling Kagome up and wiping the tears off her face. Kagome sighed, her body tired and aching, as well as her heart. With a final glance at the young girl, Kagome walked out of the room with her mother, seeing in her mind Miaka's chest heaving, then taking it's final breath before collapsing and lying still.

The hand on her shoulder squeezed, and Kagome turned, glancing at her mother before hesitantly pulling the bandage away from her mother's neck. She held back another sob, seeing the harsh angry red streaks around her mother's wound. The woman tried to smile, but it wobbled precariously as she struggled to take a breath, the air passing through the gash with a wet noise.

"Mother," she said softly, "I can't fix this." The woman nodded, mouthing "I know" as her daughter tried in vain not to cry. Her mother tilted her chin up, trying to whisper, "It's going to be alright," but failing.

Suddenly there were screams all around, and Kagome and her mother hastily looked around, searching for the reason for commotion.

And there he stood.

Naraku, 10 feet away with blood dripping from his hands as another man fell. Cries became dimmer as the ringing in Kagome's ears grew louder and louder as he came closer and closer, that horrible smile on his face. He stretched one red hand toward her, eyes gleaming.

"Come with me, Kagome," he said, his voice a slithering whisper, the only sound she heard.

"You," she spat. "What have you done?" With a cry, she launched herself at him, and he smiled, flicking his hand. She slammed back down onto the ground, crying out. As her vision blurred and dimmed, she spied Souta come out from his hiding place behind the shed, creeping off into the forest and then breaking into a run.

_Get Inuyasha_, she thought fiercely, eyes closing. _Inuyasha_...

* * *

Hello? Is anyone still out there? Gosh, you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm not going to go into any boring details, but umm, school, family, drama, boys, more drama, some deaths in there... not been a good time for me. So I'm really sorry about all my slacking-off, but that's about all I can do. Other than post, which I'm sure you'd all like me to do. I know this one was short, but I figured you'd be happy with anything at this point. I'll be back soon! Happy Thanksgiving! -Ariana 


	16. The Capture

The Capture

* * *

The strip of cloth stuffed in her mouth served to muffle the scream she emitted upon waking, and turned it into a small whimper of outrage. 

Kagome glanced around the room with quick, darting eyes, panting heavily and feeling completely at a loss. It was dark and the air was stale; a basement or cellar of some sort. There were figures all around her in the darkness. A few moved, but most were completely still. She was hesitant to contemplate whether or not they were alive.

The bundle nearest her opened a beautiful crimson eye, watchful and reproaching.

"Hush, child. Don't draw attention to yourself." The woman-bundle fumbled and attempted to move closer. She had chains that were keeping her down and creating noise that was louder than Kagome's had been.

_Hyprocrite_, she thought darkly to herself before the woman spoke up again.

"It's better when he thinks you're dead," the woman whispered, and a few of the lifeless bundles nodded in agreement. "He'll be here in a bit, anyway. No point bringing him in here sooner than he needs to be."

"Naraku!" Kagome attempted to yelp, but it didn't get past the muffler. The woman chuckled and Kagome spit the nasty stuff out with a little difficulty. Her bottom lip was bruised and swollen.

"Where are we?" she whispered to the woman, who now seemed wide-awake and staring with her large red eyes.

"Who knows? I've only been here a while, myself." She nodded at the other bundles of bodies. "I don't know about them. You're the newest," she said, and Kagome felt like crying. What about the other villagers? Mama, Souta...

Souta! Kagome jerked up and almost shrieked, but caught herself in time.

"What?" the woman asked, looking concerned but more or less had a blank expression of sheer boredom.

"Nothing," she whispered, slowly sinking down. It wouldn't be particularly smart to babble away at this stranger, whether or not they were in the same hole. The woman seemed to have almost the same idea. The gag lifted upfrom the ground and stuffed itself back into her mouth, tasting nastier than it had before. The woman smiled and rolled over.

_Inuyasha_,Kagome pleaded silently. _Please come, please!

* * *

_

It was so _boring_! He had nothing to do now that she was gone, except worry. He could remember the feel of her body, trembling. The pain and the fear, the stench of death on that little boy. It had burned his senses, assaulting him with pain and a feeling – the knowledge – that he'd been in that situation before.

Inuyasha's fists clenched, wishing to retain the feelings so that he could tangibly rip them to shreds. He wanted to feel in control; he needed to be.

For her.

He paced, blood beginning to trickle down his palms, his eyes flashing from red to gold and back again.

* * *

Kagome blew a muffled sigh toward her newest comrade, a young man who looked to be a few years younger than herself. He sighed back, equally trussed, his eyes tiredbut mischievous. 

"You'd think wind was blowing through here, the way you two are carrying on," the red-eyed woman retorted, growing tired of their shenanigans. They'd been going at it for a few minutes, each trying to outdo the other, since very little air was passing in or out of the gags.

A door squealed open, and the people in the basement dropped like flies, their heads banging with a squish on the damp mossy ground. All appeared asleep.

Naraku made his way down the steps, distant and cool. He surveyed the room with a vague interest, eyes gleaming. He made his way toward the red-eyes woman and kicked her bundle.

"Kagura, report."

"Mmm? What was that?" she mumbled, feigning sleep. He kicked her again. "Oh, _that_. They're good little slaves, cowering in misery and all that." She smiled without a trace of humor. "Sir."

Naraku made a noise, somewhere between amusement and exasperation. He made to kick her again, but Kagura didn't flinch. Kagome almost smiled as she peered through her eyelashes at them.

He walked around, now and then kicking or mumbling to prisoners, until he came to Kagome.

"Ahh," he said, smiling. "You." Without another word he picked her up by the arm and dragged her toward the exit. She looked back to see Kagura waving her long fingers gracefully at her with a small smile.

"Best of luck," she said softly, curling up to go back to sleep. Kagome whimpered. _God, what now?_

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Miroku burst through the doors, gasping with wide eyes. "Kagome is here, is she not?" 

Inuyasha spared the man a glance before growling and pacing. The man stared at his master, eyebrows raising at both the fresh blood and the hanyou's shifting eye-color.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou whipped around, ready to snarl and kick some bouzu-ass, when a little head popped up under Miroku's armthat was holding the door open.

"Inuyasha-no-nii-san?" The boy wailed once, then flung himself at Inuyasha, sliding down his form until he was crying at his knees. Hesitantly, he knelt and held the boy gently away from him.

"You're Kagome's brother?" he asked, his eyes settling on a reddish gold as they peered at the boy. His fears rose in his chest as he smelled death and destruction on the child.

"H-hai! Please, you have to help, I – " The boy let out a hacking cough, and Inuyasha shook him, pushing gentleness aside in his eagerness.

"What is it? What's happened to Kagome?" he demanded. The boy shook with his sobs, whispering words into Inuyasha's ear when he knelt to the boy's level. When the boy was finished, Inuyasha straightened, his face blank. He picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder, and the child clutched to him, crying into his neck.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku called out.

He stopped, bowing his head. Growling, and with one hand holding the boy, he lashed out and shattered a chair.

"To get Kagome out of the hands of that bastard," he said, and ran.

_Wait for me Kagome. Wait for me!

* * *

_

Kagome sat stiffly on the floor, watching Naraku with wary eyes. He sat opposite her, leaning against the door frame in a lazy, relaxed fashion. She'd attempted to get answers, but all she got were frightening glares and raised hands, ready to strike. So she sat, waiting.

Naraku himself did little. Every once in a while he would stare, and smile a tiny little smile. He seemed so different to her. He'd been awkward before, yes, but now he was malicious and so completely unnerving. Apparently he liked uncomfortable silences.

"I hear you were occupying a previously abandoned castle," he said casually, as though they were at a lovely tea party. "No tenants to speak of, save for those loyal to the late master." His eyes sharpened on her. "Or did I hear wrong?"

"I..." Kagome didn't quite know what to say. Inuyasha was in hiding for some reason, something about family or... something. "There were few people there, yes." _Half-truth is better than a lie._

"Is that so?" He inspected his nails. "What of the master? He had some sons, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's what I was told."

"Ahh, what you were told. Did you happen to see anything while you were there so many months? It is known that at least one of Inutaisho's sons lives. Of the other there is little information." He smiled. "Do you have something you'd like to tell me?"

Before she could say no, an invisible pressure exerted itself and constricted her movement, making her head pound and her throat tighten. She gasped for air, clawing at her throat. Feeling that she was taking her last breaths, she called out to the person whose face flashed before her blind eyes.

"Inu...yasha," she choked out, reaching out with a hand, hoping he'd be there. Instead, Naraku began to cackle as the darkness faded from her eyes and she breathed again.

"Inuyasha, precisely. Good girl."

"Damn you," she growled, hastily attempting to both breathe and sit up. He waved his hand, as though the matter weren't of the least importance.

"Do you know exactly what Inuyasha has in his possession, Kagome?"

"What?" The question startled her. It was spoken so swiftly and calmly thatit didn't registeruntil she looked into his stare. He repeated his question.

"No, no I don't," she replied, confused. "What is it you want?"

"A few things," he said, and looked away, out onto the mountainside. She sighed. So much for obtaining information.

"You know of Kikyo?" he asked a few minutes later. Hesitating, she nodded. Naraku smiled in response.

"There now, that's better. And you know exactly what she left behind, yes?" Kagome shook her head, unable to keep her eyes from widening and her heart from beating faster. What could he possibly want with _that_? Naraku raised his eyebrows.

"You don't? How interesting." An unseen finger raised her chin and forced her to look at him. He wasn't smiling, exactly; it looked more like a grimace, but there was some sort of humor there. "I think you do."

Kagome couldn't help it; she'd never been under so much pressure in her life. Tears began to well in her eyes and overflow as he held her gaze. But she shook her head.

Seeming rather annoyed, Naraku forced her to the ground with a flick of the wrist. The hard floor was oddly comforting. Naraku made a noise, as though to say something else, when a crash sounded and echoed through the large room.

"Hm?" Naraku looked to the side of the room farthest from them. Kagome didn't even bother lifting her head. She was too tired.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" said the intruder, and Kagome glanced up. Naraku blinked, glancing from the hands folded meekly in his own lap to the girl lying a few feet away. He let a smile hover around his mouth like a moth waiting for someplace to land.

"Kouga," he drawled. "How kind of you to drop in unannounced." He glanced meaningfully at the gaping hole in the wall.

"Shut that hole in your face!" the wolf howled. He ran towards Kagome and was lifted into the air with a startled "whoop!" only to be sent crashing to the stone floor.

"Pitiful," Naraku sighed. Kagome gasped.

"Kouga!" She attempted to lift her body and run, got a few feet and fell within arms reach of the young demon.

"I'm fine," he growled, grappling at the edges of the dent he'd made in the floor. "It'll take more than– " he stopped as another force sent him further into the floor. Kagome, furious, glared at Naraku, who smiled a tiny smile and shrugged innocently.

"Naraku!" she screamed, and drawing on the last vestiges of her strength, sent a beam of fierce pure light toward him. He actually opened his eyes a small margin before making a haphazard dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. The beam hit him with an unearthly _SMACK!_ and enveloped him in light, flitting around his frame before shooting up and through the roof with a clap of thunder.

Kagome sighed, stumbled, and fell.

* * *

Gasp! How's that for a cliffie? You might notice a little OCC toward the end here... I'm sick of writing angst. It comes naturally and I can write dramatically, but I like a little humor. So, here you are! Read, enjoy, and please review! - Ariana 


	17. The Rescue

The Rescue

* * *

Inuyasha was running damn near as fast as he possibly could. The runt on his back didn't seem to mind, uttering the occasional "oof" since the hanyou rather lacked finesse. It didn't take much time to get to the village.

The boy hopped off Inuyasha's back, running straight into one of the little houses. A few people milled around, staring at him and raising a pitchfork or two in threatened defense. Murmurs and whispers... he was used to those.

The kid came back with a woman in tow. She'd been pretty at one point, but age and fatigue and too many bad days had caught up with her. He could tell before she got remotely close to him that she was Kagome's mother. A distinctive scent... probably just because he'd been around Kagome too long... yeah, that was it.

Kagome's mother came closer, a small smile on her face in response to her son's excitement. Inuyasha saw the scar on her neck right before she opened her mouth and wheezed. Souta pulled on her hand.

"Don't, mom. You can't," he implored, and she glared at him. Inuyasha, trying not to look too grumpy, jerked his head towards her.

"Yo," he greeted. She blinked, looking stunned and thoughtful. Then she smiled, bowing. He glanced around at the other villagers.

"Where did that bastard take Kagome? I want answers _yesterday_!" The people stared at him and at each other, with expressions that screamed, _should we tell the demon?_ Kagome's mother gave them a look, gesturing to him with an air of exasperation. They shuffled.

"They went North," one woman said. She was holding her teenaged daughter, who was looking at Inuyasha with rapture. The father was trying to make her stop. "A few days ago."

"Good luck!" the girl shrieked, grinning. The father grunted and dragged her back into the hut. With a small, nervous smile, the woman nodded and followed her mate and their child. The rest of the people acknowledged the information, adding comments like "Go kick his ass!" and "Bring Kagome-sama back to us!"

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the mute woman and her son. Their sad, brave eyes urged him onward.

With renewed vigor, and a little more hope blossoming within his chest, Inuyasha ran.

* * *

Kagome came slowly to herself, moaning and groaning as her muscles growled in protest when she sat up. Her eyes instantly fell on Naraku, writhing and pinned inside the bolt of light. Looking up, she saw that it had actually made a hole in the ceiling.

"Interesting," she said, and attempted to stand. Wobbling, she made her way over to the light. Naraku didn't seem to be aware of her. It was more as though he were sleeping, floating inside a pillar of water. The only way she could tell he was alive was by the grimace on his face as he flinched in pain from time to time.

Kagome crawled back to where she'd been, moving toward Kouga and laying near him. He was beaten and bruised, and one leg looked to be pointing in the wrong direction. But he was healing, she could tell. He'd be perfectly fine in a few days in any case. She brushed some of the hair off his face and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He'd been brave; he deserved something for that. With one last look at Naraku, she smiled and decided to take a tiny nap.

And, it seemed to her, was awoken almost immediately after she closed her eyes. There was a footfall, a ridiculous squeaky sound, and suddenly she was vertical.

"Kagome!" the squeak continued. Attempting to rebuff advances made on her person, she inhaled fabric.

"Mmmrrrfff," she mumbled. The grip on her tightened and then released abruptly, and she sagged against Inuyasha's chest.

"I saw the light," he panted. "It... I thought..." and then he hugged her again. She smiled and sighed with intense relief, managing to snake her arms around his middle and hold tight. His lips brushed her neck, the barest hint of a kiss, and her heart pounded a little harder in her tired, aching chest. She wondered briefly if he could hear it when his lips made more definite contact.

"Kagome," he whispered. She leaned back a little, looking awkwardly into his face. It was clouded and hesitant. "I'm not," he whispered, his eyes flashing gold briefly. "I can't... speak," he finished, his face asking for help without his actually having to ask for any.

"That's alright," she said, and laid her head on his chest. "It's easier this way."

"But..." He sighed. One hand felt for the little orb in his pocket. Inuyasha was surprised it wasn't worn out from his handling. _Are words needed?_ he wondered.

Sadly, he figured they probably were. Damn Kikyo...

"Can we go home?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked over the top of her head at the beam of light and gently pushed her behind him.

"In a bit," he growled, and took a stance, flexing his claws. His face became a little darker as he growled at Naraku.

"Inuyasha– "

"He did it." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but– "

"Then let me kill him, damn it!"

Before he could actually take a step forward, another hole was blasted into the wall, a little to the left of Naraku himself.

Kagome eyed the figure standing in the debris. Tall and impressive, he wore a very bland expression on a ridiculously pretty face. She was in the middle of mentally debating his actual sex when a startled Inuyasha exploded with curses.

"Inuyasha!" she reprimanded, staring at him in awe and dismay, bordering on humor. He had no eyes for her, but stared at the newly arrived demon. He, however, looked at Kagome.

"You," he said, very commanding. "You were a captive?" Not really knowing how to respond, she nodded once. He blinked. "Where?" he asked.

Kagome stared at him, gauging the amount of possible damage he could inflict on her. She took a look at Inuyasha as he fumed and his fingers were snapping and crackling. Trying to hide a smile she walked toward and past the demon, directing him to a small trap door in another part of the castle.

"Down there," she said, unnecessarily, and he nodded and vanished into the depths. As she was walking back to her hanyou she heard a small squeal and a muffled laugh coming from the trap door. Curious, she turned back around.

The demon – Sesshoumaru, she gained from Inuyasha's angry snarls – had a small girl tucked under an arm like a small puppy, and she was laughing and giggling in delight. His face remained quite stoic despite her wriggling glee. Following behind the pair was a teenage boy, and Kagome smiled as she recognized him from before.

"Kohaku?" Apparently, so did Inuyasha. Startled, the freckled boy looked at the hanyou and gasped.

"What happened to you?" he asked, and Inuyasha blanched. Kagome's eyebrows lifted.

"Indeed, little brother. What has happened to you?" the demon asked, seemingly without a trace of humor.

Kagome was lost.

"Shut up," Inuyasha spat. "Why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru seemed stumped by this question. He glanced down at the girl he carried and made the smallest of shrugs.

"Taking back what is mine," he said. Inuyasha glared at Kohaku.

"And how do you know him?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even look at the boy. "I don't," he said.

"I do!" the girl cried. She tried to turn to look at Kohaku and the demon had to put her down.

"Rin," Kohaku said reproachfully, blushing as she ran into arms that were opened for her anyway. Kagome smiled. _Cute_.

"Oi." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and his face softened for a moment at the smile on her face. Then he shook his head and pointed at Naraku.

"What do we do with him?"

* * *

**A/N**: _Hello out there! Life stinks, lemme tell ya. My family is nuts... I graduated from high school - finally! - and am consumed by what it takes to enter "the real world" as my family dubs life after high school. Acquired a new parrot and a nephew (little animals, everywhere!) and... well, boys as a gender tend to fail me. Sigh. But not my nephews. They're too young to be douche-bags..._

_Well... anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I know it's an odd end for a chapter... but when Sesshy and Co. barged in, I went "What?" and didn't know where to go with them. Yikes. Totally threw off what I had written in my notes waves notes emphatically so you get what you got. And I only just realized... Shippo has disappeared. So... umm... look for the little guy, I'll be sticking him in real sneaky-like. :)And thanks for all the reviews... they make me very happy. And just to let you all know, I'm not basing this off Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Read some of the original masterpieces, if not for your sakes then for mine. They are fun to read, and quite engaging. There are many Beauty and the Beastinterpretations out there if you look, and I'm drawing inspiration from a few of them. _

_And to answer inuyasharbd15fan09: Thanks for all those wonderful compliments! My head swelled at least a few inches. But I really don't concentrate too keenly at all (I thought that was rather obvious) but it depends on how I'm feeling. Sometimes I won't write at all for months until I'm feeling in a certain mood and... it's unpredictable. Music is good, though... And I listen to everything, so I wouldn't recommend any certain genre... but I try to listen to music with words so that I'm distracted, and therefore don't think about what I'm writing and let my subconscious do it. Weird, but it seems to work._

_This went on really long, but I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing... Please review again:) -Ariana_


	18. The Interlude

The Interlude

* * *

Kagome stared at Naraku. What would they do with him? They could kill him now, certainly... or could they?

The young miko had known Naraku for quite a while, and she knew that even in is dumbest moments he was more cunning than any of them put together. The bastard.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. Inuyasha growled. His claws were effective, but inside that bolt of light, even he would be fried to a crisp. But if Kagome took the light away...

"Leave him," whispered Sesshoumaru, and everyone in the room turned to look at him. Naraku himself suffered a flinch.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled, and his elder brother – half-brother! – turned to give him an empty look.

"You aren't fit to kill him," he said, and turned to Kagome as Inuyasha began to throw a fit. "And you, Miko."

"Yes?" she said, staring at him in some awe. He blinked solemnly.

"What power you had was put into that," his eyes glanced dispassionately at Naraku, "And you've no power left, as of this moment." He seemed to make a sound almost like a sigh.

"So what then?" Inuyasha cried. Sesshoumaru blinked again.

"It's no concern of mine," he said, but Kagome saw his eyes frown for a moment, as he glanced at his small charge.

"But you know something," she said slowly. He met her gaze, and she felt like squirming.

"Even if I did, it cannot possibly help you." The demon didn't even look at Inuyasha. "You surely haven't the power to destroy him"

"What?"

"Nothing?" Kagome whispered haggardly, and he began to turn and walk away, when the small girl slipped her hand into his, tiny and gentle.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "Can't we help the pretty lady?" The demon stopped, and stared off into the distance. Without a change in expression, he turned to Inuyasha.

"That old hag," he said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Kaede?"

"She may know." And then he turned and began walking away, Rin skipping around his legs. Kohaku looked at Kagome, and then at Inuyasha.

"Tell my sister I'm safe," he said, giving them an apologetic look, and began slowly backing away, toward the demon and the girl.

"Wait! Kohaku!" Inuyasha called. "I can't deal with Sango by myself with that kinda message!"

Kohaku gave a short laugh, wiped his eyes and ran after his new comrades.

"I wonder why he's going with them," Kagome murmured after a while. Inuyasha turned to her and fumed.

"Sango's gonna kill me," he moaned, and the girl laughed, walking over to grasp his hand.

"I'll protect you," she teased, and he smirked, hugging her around the shoulders quickly. Kagome turned into his hold, hugging him tight.

"I'm so glad you came, Inuyasha," she whispered, and he took a shuddering breath.

"No problem," he squeaked. He pushed her away – not too violently, and turned in the direction of his castle. "What now?"

"We find Kaede. He said she'd know..." she broke off at the sound of his growl. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, unconsciously shifting from red to gold eyes. "Just... nothing."

"You aren't fooling me," she said sternly. "What are you holding against your brother?"

"Half-brother," Inuyasha said instantly, but didn't change expression. "It's a long story."

"Huh. Well, we have a long way to go, since I'm considerably slower than you."

"Well..." he was about to argue, but his words trailed off as he looked her up and down. A brief smirk graced his wide mouth. He turned and knelt on the ground. "Get on."

"What?" Kagome's eyes popped open. "Are you serious?"

"Mmph," was his reply. Warily, Kagome stepped forward and climbed haphazardly onto his back. Before she was quite ready, he stood with inhuman grace and began running. Kagome emitted a few decently pitched screams. Unfortunately, they were positioned directly at Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Quiet, wench!" he said, the term stinging since its recent lack of use. She quieted, frowning at the back of his head. With a huff, she settled, rearranging herself into a comfortable monkey-like grip. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Ha." He squeezed her calves, making her yelp. "Maybe later."

* * *

_Um. Hello? Look, I realize this isn't exactly the best mini chapter, but I felt like letting you all know that I'm actually alive. So. Where to begin. I'm in college now, but I've recently switched schools and I will actually have a lot more time on my hands. This story I really do want to wrap up, and while I haven't spent time with the wonderful Inuyasha characters in a few years, I think I'm in a better place for writing in general, and I hope to be writing more soon. I extend my apologies for those of you who have been waiting for 2 years. And to those of you who've just joined in... ya'll are lucky bastards. Hahaha._


End file.
